Isabella Marie LestrangeSnape
by Brittany -Draco's Gurl
Summary: After the break up with Edward, Bella thinks it's time to go home in the wizarding world. She finds love in a fellow Slytherin, and what will she do when she sees the Cullens? My summaries always suck so please read, you'll find it interesting!
1. Going Home

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters and the plot. Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight, while J.K. Rowling all Harry Potter._**

**_Setting: Beginning of New Moon and Fifth Year. _**

**_AN: Bella and all her classmates started at ten because Hogwarts accepted everone at the age of ten and not eleven. When the four great founders found the school they accepted young wizards and witches at eleven but one of the headmasters before Dippet changed that. Professor Glandley changed the rule so children that were muggleborn would know of their world at a younger age and get a head start. Because of the distractions and horrible things that happened in fourth year school got cancelled for a year. Now that it's been a year and a half since Bella left, Hogwarts is more prepared and even better protected. Students are allowed back in_**.

* * *

Chapter 1: Going home

BPOV

I was on my way home from school when I noticed Edward's volvo in my driveway. That meant he was going home later. I pulled up next to his car and went inside. Edward was sitting on my couch with his head in his hands.

"Edward what's wrong", I asked in a worried voice.

"Bella, we need to take a walk", he said standing up and pulling me along behind him. We kept walking in the forest until he finally stopped. He let go of my arm and leaned against a tree trunk. I admired him there while I was taking in what might happen.I couldn't come up with anything, finally I realized it. He could break it off and never.. want... me. When I looked in his eyes, I realized that I was in fact correct. His topaz eyes were hard like they had been frozen, and his posture was the same as well. Rigid, frozen exactly like a statue. I could feel my heart breaking at the sight and knew what was going to happen.

"Bella I-", Edward started but I interrupted him.

"It's over isn't it", I asked him while looking into the forest. Anywhere in the trees except at him.

"Yes Bella it is. I can't do this to you anymore. You want something that I cannot give you without the fact of me hurting you and possibly killing you. You want a relationship and to be changed and I cannot give it to you. You'll find someone else that can be the exact replica of you but be so different. I think it's time that we go apart. You won't see us ever again", he said looking at me while I just shut my eyes and breathed in slowly and let it out.

"I guess, if it's best", I replied.

"Good luck Isabella", he whispered and then he was gone.

I was on the ground and I felt my composure start to fade. I was a metamorphmagus. Luckily there was a spell on me that would still keep my 'Isabella Swan' look. I was NOT a muggle. I was in fact a witch and a very powerful one at that fact. My mother was Bellatrix Evans. The so called evil Bellatrix Lestrange. She was actually a spy for the organization The Order of Phoenix. My father is Severus Snape also a spy for the Order. My mother had an affair with him when she had to marry Rodolphus Lestrange in order to get in the inner circle. She and my father were given premission to leave forever because my mother was pregnaut with triplets and the marrige with Rodolphus was over.

My mother was a triplet with Lily and Tonks Evans. All muggle born. Aunt Lily was killed when Voldemort went to their home and tried killing my cousin Harry Potter in the process, but failed. My Aunt Tonks is married to a werewolf known as Remus Lupin. Their son is Teddy Lupin. My father is a twin and his brother Ryan is 'Charlie' and staying with me as I'm hiding out from many evil wizards and witches. I've gone through everything with Harry along with all our friends, my brother and sister, and Teddy. Mainly is was Harry, Teddy, me and my siblings. Our friends got hurt in the process.

I put my occumelency walls down to reach my Uncle Ryan. I called for him to find me and quick. The next thing I knew was Charlie was in front of me.

"Isabella what is wrong darling", he asked when he switched back to his original form. My Aunt Tonks, my uncle Ryan, and myself were all metamorphmagus. He had black hair like my father but it was short and ruffled. He had dark purple eyes that looked almost black. My mother, father, and my siblings all had the same eyes except they were different colored.

"Dear Uncle, we must go home now. He left and wants nothing to do with me and I need to be back for school", I said looking down as tears gathered in my eyes.

"Yes dear Isabella", he said and went to help me up.

"STOP", a pixie voice screamed. I saw all the Cullens there and rolled my eyes.

"Bella, don't go with him. You don't know him and where he's going", Alice said taking a step towards me. I was more than angry but infuriated at the fact she tried to stop me from going with my own Uncle.

"Dear Uncle, may you please change me back to my original form", I asked looking from them to him.

"Yes little one", he replied.

With one wave of his wand the spell released I was changing the Bella Swan formto the Isabella Lestrange-Snape form. I looked like my father more than my mother and I loved my original form more than any other. My hair went from wavy and brown to black as night and straight. My eyes went form brown to dark midnight blue. I got a little taller, about two inches and I was curvier. My clothes changed into black robed with tiny green striped going down to the forest floor and the stripes were about three inches apart. I wasn't as pale seeing as in Hogwarts we were outside more and I got a tan from it.

"I am not Bella Swan, Mary-Alice. I am a witch and a Slytherin known as Isabella Marie Lestrange-Snape. Now I must go, so good evening and I hope you live your exsistence's well. Good evening", I said grabbing my uncle's hand and we were in the house. My uncle waved his wand and our things were coming down the stairs. He handed me my wand and air flew around me while a delighted hmm came from my mouth as I felt the magic spure through me.

"Bella, love please wait", I heard Edward say as I was getting floo powder. I threw it in with my things and my Uncle's and shouted Number 12 Grimmauld Place, and then the fire rose and our things were gone.

"Don't call me love Edward. You broke up with me an hour ago and you lost me then. Now I must get home, because I miss my family, friends and my best friends, Blaise and Pansy", I said going forward.

"Isa wait", I heard Emmett and Rosalie say. No one called me Isa other than...

"Blaise, Pansy", I whispered and looked at them. Then Emmett and Rosalie weren't Emmett and Rosalie but my two best friends in the whole world.

"OH MY MERLIN. Isa it's you. I never knew why Dumbledore sent us as vampires and know I know why. Oh Isabella I missed you so much", Pansy said as she tackled me to the ground.

"Pansy you have to get off her now", Blaise said pulling her off.

"Thank you Blaise", I said grabbing his hand but to find I was in a bear hug. Oh how I missed those. I hugged him back even tighter.

"Oh god Blaise, Pansy I missed you so and I can't even say how much", I said hugging them both.

"We know, we know", they said together.

"Well Uncle Ryan, can we go know. I would like to go see my cousin and dear Sirius Black. Seeing as how Sirius is free of all charges now", I said turning to my Uncle.

"Bella, why would you want to leave us", Alice asked looking extremely sad. Probably because she wasn't my best friend.

"Because I think the real Charlie, Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie might want to return", I said letting my English accent back into my voice.

"Time to go Blaise, Pansy", I said grabbing floo powder. My uncle went first, Blaise went next and Pansy and I were going to go together when a hand was on my wrist.

"Bella, love don't go", Edward said holding onto my wrist.

"Don't. Call. Me. Love.", I said in a calm threatening voice and Pansy had her wand at his throat.

"Get your hands off her you filthy creature", Pansy said in a threating voice. He took her advice.

"Thanks Pans and do you and Blaise have your stuff", I asked.

"Yes we do Isa. Always keep it with us."

"Okay lets go", I said throwing the powder in the fireplace.

Then we were spinning.

* * *

AN: I know two of these things right. I hate them too. Well all I ask you to do is review and tell me if this is stupid or not. Thanks Draco's Gurl


	2. Number 12 Grimmauld Place

__

__

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters and the plot. Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight, while J.K. Rowling all Harry Potter._**

_

* * *

_

Previously on Isabella Marie Lestrange-Snape,

_"Bella, why would you want to leave us", Alice asked looking extremely sad. Probably because she wasn't my best friend._

"Because I think the real Charlie, Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie might want to return", I said letting my English accent back into my voice.

"Time to go Blaise, Pansy", I said grabbing floo powder. My uncle went first, Blaise went next and Pansy and I were going to go together when a hand was on my wrist.

"Bella, love don't go", Edward said holding onto my wrist.

"Don't. Call. Me. Love.", I said in a calm threatening voice and Pansy had her wand at his throat.

"Get your hands off her you filthy creature", Pansy said in a threating voice. He took her advice.

"Thanks Pans and do you and Blaise have your stuff", I asked.

"Yes we do Isa. Always keep it with us."

"Okay lets go", I said throwing the powder in the fireplace.

Then we were spinning.

Chapter 2: Number 12 Grimmauld Place

Once the spinning was over Pansy and I landed on Sirius' red and gold carpet. I looked up and saw Blaise helping Pansy up.

"Aw Blaise I don't get any help up", I said standing.

"I was going to help you up, but it doesn't look like you need any help", he said letting go of Pansy.

"Wow, Isabella! Looks like someone grew up a bit", I heard a deep voice from behind me.

"Uncle Remus", I said jumping into his arms.

"How are you Isabella", he asked me.

"I'm perfectly fine other than the fact that I almost had my heart broken", I said looking down.

"What? Isabella what the hell happened in Forks that we need to know about", Teddy asked from the doorway. I turned around quickly and looked at my other cousin.

"When did you get here", I asked.

"When you practically jumped my dad", he said hugging me.

"I did not jump him you hobo, and to answer your question, everyone will find out at the meeting tonight", I told him looking at Blaise and Pansy, hoping they got the message to help me with my story tonight.

"Is mummy, daddy and my siblings going to be here tonight", I asked.

"Yes. You're sister is happy you're back because now she can tell the truth about who she is and not have to lie to everyone at Hogwarts, same with your brother. They'll be resorted this year", Teddy answered.

"Your father and mother have been going crazy because your brother and sister keep asking when are you coming home. Well my sister has been 'crazy' for a long time now so there's really no difference", Aunt Tonks replied.

"It's wonderful to see you Aunt Tonks", I replied giving her a bear hug.

"You too Isabella", she replied kissing my cheek.

"Alright now where is my other cousin and that crazy Sirius", I asked them.

"Sirius and Harry are pigging out in the kitchen. Molly sent some food over this morning and we got here about three hours ago", Uncle Remus replied.

"Okay. I'm going as Teddy and walking in. Teddy walk behind me", I said pulling on his arm. Uncle Ryan and Aunt Tonks followed behind looking like Teddy as well. We walked in the kitchen and Harry saw me then looked back at his food.

"Hiya Harry. What are you eating now", I asked him.

"Well I really don't know Sirius made my plate", he replied. He still didn't look up when the others came in but Sirius did.

"Oh My Merlin! Blaise, Pansy when did you get back and since when were there four Teddy's", he asked looking extremely confused.

"We got back about ten minutes ago. Dumbledore called off our mission", Pansy said grinning. Harry finally looked up.

"Okay four Teddy's, who's who and if there are more it should only be Aunt Tonks and the regular Teddy", Harry said doing some calculations in his head.

"Well to answer you question, youngest Potter, one of them is me, and this one here is Teddy", Aunt Tonks said, pulling Teddy out of the group.

"Say Sirius, do you know any other metamorphmagus", Harry asked.

"Yes I do but they aren't here, they're supposed to be with Pansy and Blaise in...", Siruis replied but ending it off in a whisper. He looked at me and Uncle Ryan and we looked at each other. We changed our eyes to their original color and looked back at him.

Sirius ran to us and hugged us and whispered in out ears,"Thank god you guys are back. We've all gone a bit loony here."

I laughed a bit and Uncle Ryan chuckled going back to his original form. Sirius let go and we looked at Harry.

"Uncle Ryan? Is that you, is that really you", Harry asked going up to him.

"Yes Harry m'boy", he said embracing Harry.

That's when I noticed the changes in Harry. He grew taller and he was leaner. More muscle and most likely from quidditch. His hair was a bit like fourth years but also a bit shorter. He was definitely tanner from being out in the sun so much. Fourth year did him good, but this past year did him even better. Teddy and Harry actually knew who my brother and sister were, but Ron never knew and we had to keep it that way until I had to come back and I chose when I wanted and now was a good time.

"What, no hug for me Harry", I asked going back to my original form", I said pulling my puppy dog eyes on him when he turned around.

"Is, your back", he yelled practically tackling me to the ground_.(and Is, is the nickname Harry gave Bella)_

"That is what you call jumping Teddy", I told him looking his way. All he did was laugh.

"Alright you two get up we have to clean for the meeting. And Dumbledore wants you to stay upstairs until we call you is that clear", Sirius and Aunt Tonks told us.

"Yes ma'am. Hey what about Uncle Ryan", I asked.

"Well Ryan, do you want to surprise your dear brother", Remus asked.

"That would be nice. I wonder what this meeting's going to be about."

"We all do. Dumbledore called it and I think it has to do with the kids this year. Especially you Isabella", Sirius replied.

"Well, I feel special", I said sarcastically.

"Ya we all do at times", Teddy said standing next to me, messing up my hair. That's when I realized he was holding Pansy's hand.

"OMM, you two are dating. Pansy Victoria Parkinson, you and I really have things to talk about when we get back to school", I said laughing at her expression.

"Wow, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin? Who would have thought", I asked everyone then running up to the last room on the top stairs. It was a sitting room and all of us kids loved this room. Well except Ron, Charlie, and Bill. The twins were always up here constantly with us when Ron was asleep and we were all awake. I have a feeling they know who my sister and brother are. Well now all we have to do is wait for the meeting.

* * *

A/N: There it is ladies and gentlemen. I hope you liked it and don't forget to review. I have two other accounts on other sites. One on under dmsgurl and one on under BrittanyVess Draco Malfoys Gurl. Thanks and R&R.


	3. The Order Meeting and Ronald's Reaction

_**AlarataraWitchIce- Thanks I've had this in my head for awhile and you were my first reviewer just to let you know. (no offense othe reviewers I just thought she would want to know) **_

_**twilightjen- Thanks. You make me feel confident.**_

_**BritWhitlock232- Well here it is. Thanks for loving it lol!**_

_**Alison-Love -Ya. I read a lot of these and so I wanted to do one ever since. Like I said I've had this idea for a long time.**_

_**Thank You to the four that reviewed and I appreciate it. I will respond to the reviews on my story but if it's too much then I will send you one individually **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters and the plot. Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight, while J.K. Rowling all Harry Potter._**

_Previously on Isabella Marie Lestrange-Snape_

_"Well Ryan, do you want to surprise your dear brother", Remus asked._

_"That would be nice. I wonder what this meeting's going to be about."_

_"We all do. Dumbledore called it and I think it has to do with the kids this year. Especially you Isabella", Sirius replied._

_"Well, I feel special", I said sarcastically._

_"Ya we all do at times", Teddy said standing next to me, messing up my hair. That's when I realized he was holding Pansy's hand._

_"OMM, you two are dating. Pansy Victoria Parkinson, you and I really have things to talk about when we get back to school", I said laughing at her expression._

_"Wow, a Gryffindor and a Slytherin? Who would have thought", I asked everyone then running up to the last room on the top stairs. It was a sitting room and all of us kids loved this room. Well except Ron, Charlie, and Bill. The twins were always up here constantly with us when Ron was asleep and we were all awake. I have a feeling they know who my sister and brother are. Well now all we have to do is wait for the meeting._

Chapter 3 The Order Meeting and Ronald's Reaction

We waited for about another hour until we heard people walking in. I could here my father's voice and he was talking softly to my mother. I heard footsteps coming to our door and I hid behind the wardrobe. The door opened as my Uncle his with me and Pansy sat on the bed with Blaise.

"It's just me", I heard Harry say from the door.

I breathed in a sigh of relief as I moved from my hiding spot. I looked out the window and saw two small figures coming towards the door. When they arrived, they put their hoods down and I saw my actual siblings before father stepped outside and put a spell on them making them look different. I squealed quietly, my eyes shone with excitement looking at Harry. He smiled knowing I wanted to go down but I knew that I had to stay.

"Blaise, Pansy. Dumbledore would like you two to come down with the others. Uncle Ryan, Is you would have to stay here until Sirius or Teddy come get you. Then you'll come down and you can do whatever you want", Harry said looking at both of us.

"Why Teddy or Sirius", Uncle Ryan asked.

"Because they always venture off during the meeting. It won't look suspicious and Isabella, Dumbledore wants to announce who your brother and sister are. So that means you'll have to keep calm", he said smirking at me. He knew that I would have a hard time keeping calm. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well then, tell Dumbledore to hurry it up. I want to see the rest of my family", I said, pouting.

Harry went down and I laid on the bed trying to calm my breathing.

"Uncle Ryan, how are we going to make our entrance", I asked opening one eye to look at him.

"Well I say we go as Bella and Charlie Swan", he said smirking, changing his appeareance.

"Well the twins know what we look like", I said, changing mine as well.

"Well, lets just hope they keep quit."

After about thirty minuets, we heard another set of steps coming towards our door. Teddy poked his head in and winked at us.

"Please follow me Mr. and Miss Swan", Teddy said wiggling his eyebrows. I giggled at him.

"Now I would like to introduce two of our very own", Dumbledore said looking at us. His eyes were twinkling as he took in our appeareance. I looked at the twins and they were grinning like idiots.

"Well, well-"

"Look at what the cat dragged in", Fred and George said together. They stood up as everyone looked at them.

"We missed you R", they said taking turns in handshakes. Surely everyone should have known who Uncle Ryan was, because the twins only called him that. They turned on me.

"ISABELLA", they shouted at the top of their lungs. All of a sudden I was squished between a set of muscles.

"Boys, boys. Please put me down", I said pulling out of the Bella Swan form and started giggling.

"Isabella", I heard from behind me. I saw my mother looking at me with wide eyes and saw my father striding toward me.

"Daddy", I whispered and ran into his arms. Ya I may be fifteen but come on a girl has to have their dad. I hugged him as hard as I could and he soon let go. I was in another persons arms.

"Mother", I said pulling her to me.

"Don't you ever leave me again Isabella", she said pushing back my hair.

"Never", I replied looking into her dark green eyes. (like I said. All of their family have different eye color and they're all dark like Snape's)

I changed my brown eyes back to my original midnight blue. My father had his dark red. His eyes looked like newborn vampires eyes but were darker. My sister's were dark gray and my brother's we're dark tan. I looked up at the Weasley family and our other two guests. Dumbledore looked between the three of us and realized we wanted everyone to know.

"Alright, dear Isabella. Can you please sit down I need to make an announcement that the rest of the Order needs to know. The Snape's, Lupin's, Pansy, Blaise, Sirius, and Harry already know this but the rest must know because this year these two students come out of hiding", he said to everyone as I say with our two guests and my parents. The Lupin family sat together along with Pansy and Blaise. Harry and Sirius sat together as well.

"You know that Isabella is back now correct", he asked as everyone nodded.

"The Snape family and I have agreed to tell you all that Isabella is not in fact an only child but one of a triplet. Her siblings are in this room right now with us. I ask you to please do not feel betrayed but know that it was to keep all of the children safe", he finished with a defined look at Ronald. Ron did look in fact distant from everyone except Percy. I heard that Percy had left the family for a while but came back and gave us inside information on the ministry.

"Severus I ask you to take the charm off of them please", Dumbledore rasped out. Father willingly did so. The next thing I know is that there wasn't a Hermoine Granger or a Roger Davies in the places they had been. Instead there were two other children that looked similar to me.

In Hermione's place was a girl that was the same height as me and curved in the same areas. Her hair turned from a blonde controlled mess to black curly hair like my mothers. Her light brown eyes turned to the dark gray and were twinkling. Her muggle clothes turned to look like mine except without any color other than white with black stripes.

In Roger Davies place was a young boy that looked similar to both of us. He grew a bit shorter and his hair was also black. His blue eyes turned to the dark tan color that made him look different from all of us. He was leaner and quidditch had done him good as well. He was still taller than us but not as tall as before. His blue and green robes turned into gray with orange stripes.

"WHAT THE HELL", we heard from none other than Ronald Weasley.

"Roanld, please keep your voice down", Sirius said looking at him.

"What the hell is going on. That is not Hermione and that is not Roger, because I knew they hated Professor with a passion and would never be related to him", Ron said narrowing his eyes onto Hermione. She stood up taller and looked at him.

"Well, Ronald if you must know. It was an act and I had to be a Gryffindor in disguise so I would be even more safe because Voldemort could come after me and Roger exactly like he did with Isabella. Now if you can't handle the damned truth I say suck it up and grow up", she said as she walked towards me and Roger following behind her. We stood next to each other. Each of us complementing one another. Teddy and Harry stood next to us and you could see the Evan resemblance in us.

"WE KNEW IT ALL ALONG", the twins said.

"You knew, and you never told me", Ron said, rounding on his brothers then on Harry and Teddy.

"Harry, I thought we were best mates but you still kept this from me and Teddy we were close but not that close but still", he said extremely angry.

I couldn't believe Ron was mad at us for something we had to keep.

"Of course we knew. They're our cousins, our family", Teddy said.

"Ya mate. We had to know", Harry said looking down.

Why was Ron acting like this. He didn't need to be this angry about this. I guess it was because he might have been in love with Hermione and now the girl he grew to love was someone different. Someone that had lied to him for years.

"Why did you hide them for so long Dumbledore", Moody asked.

"Because we had to and their identities were to be announced when Isabella came back. Which is what we need to know. Why did you come back Isabella", Dumbledore asked me. I looked at Uncle Ryan, Pansy, and Blaise. We launched into our story.

"We went to a small town called Forks and started our lives as the chief and his daughter that came to visit him from his ex wife. I went to school the next day and in Biology I sat next to someone named Edward Cullen. He was scooting away from me and wasn't breathing. That's when I looked at his skin and noticed the little sparkles on his arm from the little sunshine coming through the window. I looked at his eyes and saw that they weren't gold as before but pitch black and realized what he was. A vampire. He left for a few weeks but then came back and introduced himself and as I was going to my truck, a van was coming towards me. I was going to pull my wand out but he was there, pushing me to the ground and stopping the truck. We went to the hospital and I demanded to know what happened but he still refused to tell me. Then there was prom coming up in our school. I was walking alone as my 'friends' walked to dinner and I to a book store. On my way back I was ambushed by a group of men and the tried to rape me. Before they could do anymore then touch my shoulder, Edward spinned out in front of them and ordered me in the car. After that he took me home after dinner and I told him that I knew what he was. He took me to his families house and introduced me to them. That's when I realized I fell in love with him. When it was raining and thundering one day they decided to play baseball. A group of nomads showed up. One took a liking to my scent and wanted to kill me. Alice, Edward's 'sister' and her mate Jasper, took me to Phoenix and we ran from the nomad. He told me he had the actual Bella's mother and I went to save her. I fell into his trap and got hurt in the process. He bit me and Edward sucked the venom out. He saved me then promised not to hurt me or leave me and he did just that. He left me and then tried to get me back when were going to leave. That's when I noticed Blaise and Pansy and then now we're here."

I looked at my father and noticed he was murderous. All the boys and men were except Ronald, Percy, and Dumbledore.

"I'll kill him", I heard my father say.

"Professor? Are the Cullens coming here whatsoever", I asked looking in his eyes.

"Yes Isabella, and I'm sorry to say that", he said looking at me as I nodded.

"Ronald? Are you honestly still mad about my brother and sister", I asked him incredulously.

"Ya, because I trusted all of you and you're all lying gits", he said walking out.

Molly and Arthur looked after their son.

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLY", Molly Yelled.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK LIKE THAT AGAIN. NO QUIDDITCH AT ALL THIS YEAR", Arthur yelled as well.

"Whatever I don't care", he said back.

A/N: So how do you like? Huh? Well I hope you liked it and remember review because it makes my happy.


	4. Diagon Alley

_**A/N: I know that I haven't been able to update buttt I've been grounded so here it is people.**_

_**JessiXteamZoey: Wait until you find out who she's into. Ha**_

_**lozzy035: Yes, Edward will and try to win her back but only at Hogwarts. Ron is completely mad and trust me he's not going to get over it. (I just told all my readers what he's going to be like now)**_

_**21**__**st**__** Century Catalyst: Thank you and here's the chappy.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters and the plot. Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight, while J.K. Rowling all Harry Potter._**

_Previously on Isabella Marie Lestrange-Snape_

"_Ronald? Are you honestly still mad about my brother and sister", I asked him incredulously._

"_Ya, because I trusted all of you and you're all lying gits", he said walking out._

_Molly and Arthur looked after their son._

"_RONALD BILLIUS WEASLY", Molly Yelled._

"_DON'T YOU EVER TALK LIKE THAT AGAIN. NO QUIDDITCH AT ALL THIS YEAR", Arthur yelled as well._

"_Whatever I don't care", he said back.  
_

Chapter 4 Diagon Alley

Our summer went by smoothly. Other than the fact that Ronald kept shooting us dirty looks, which I returned. Hermione to say was furious and ready to kill. She wanted to go to Hogwarts and get everything sorted quickly. She was dying to be put in Slytherin. Don't get me wrong, she loved Gryffindor because she had Gin, Teddy, Harry, and the Weasley twins. Slytherin fit her perfectly as well.

I sat down at breakfast next to Herms, and Rogy. Percy and Ron came in after Harry and Teddy. Percy like normal talked to no one except Ron. He never talked to anyone else unless it was Dumbledore. The only time he talked to his family is when they had to ask specific questions. Ron on the other hand shot us dirty looks again. Rodger, Teddy, and Harry gave him the Evans glare. That was scary coming from the boys but Hermione and I gave him the Snape glare. He turned around right after that.

"Hey Isabella, we all want to go to Diagon Alley and Blaise and I don't have TN's address to owl him and only you do. So can you please. I miss my big brother", Pansy asked me pouting.

"OH MY MERLIN! I can't believe I didn't think of that", I said screaming.

I ran to my parents room knowing that they had my owl, Emerald. She was black with white tips. Well her wings half black fading into gray then white. She was a special owl because once your house was determined the very edge of their wings go the main color then their eyes go to the white, silver, or gold color. She had green tips and silver eyes. All of the Evan children had these birds but then mated with our father's birds. Determining how many children they were going to have was how many eggs the mother bird laid. Hermione and Rodger's birds didn't have their colors yet. Harry and Teddy's are red tips with gold eyes. My mother's was like mine, Aunt Lily's is like Harry's and Aunt Tonks' is yellow tips with white eyes.

"Emerald, come out darling."

I heard a hoot from the bed table. There sat my beautiful baby. Well one of my babies. I have a cat and dog as well. My cat and dog look the same. Black with green and silver eyes. Ironic, right? I went to my owl and took her on my arm leading her to my room. I sat her down and wrote to Theo.

_Dear Theodore, _

_ I hope you are free today. If you are meet me in Flourish and Botts, around let say noon. Owl me back with your reply. And yes I am coming back to Hogwarts, along with Pansy, Blaise, and Uncle Ryan. Hope to see you soon my dear friend._

_With love from your _

_Isabella. _

_P.s. You're in for a big surprise this year._

After putting it in the envelope and putting his name on it I went to Emerald and tied it to her leg.

"Now give this to Theo's mother, not his father. Wear this as well so she'll remember you alright", I told her and putting a green emerald diamond on a silver chain around her neck. It was a protection for my little one and it was a reminder to all the mother's, that weren't death eaters, that she was to go straight to them then their children. With that she flew off into the morning.

I walked down back into the kitchen and returned to my seat. Pansy was looking at me along with Blaise. I gave them a nod telling them that I sent it.

"Well, if you see my owl bring her straight to me", I said after digging into my waffles.

"Oh My Molly, I totally miss your frikken waffles", I said taking another bite.

"Well, you have three more days until you go to eat waffles at Hogwarts. So, I'll send the recipe to Dobby", she said smiling at me. I beamed at her words.

After getting ready for the day and decking out in total Slytherin along with my brother and sister. They knew that we all were going to be in the same house. Hermione and I dressed in the same clothes but our colors were switched around. Rodger looked like both of us. I was wearing a dark green emerald spaghetti straps in black short shorts. I wore my green Converse's with black laces. My jewelry was silver all the way around. I put green and silver streaks in my hair too. Hermione wore the same clothing and jewelry. Her shirt was black, shorts green, black converse with green laces, and silver jewelry. Her hair was it's normal black curls. Rodger wore a green tanktop with a black design on it. Black shorts with green stripes. And his shoes were green Nike with black. His hair was flat on his head, and me and Herms would be keeping the girls of him.

Harry and Teddy were the same except colors switched around. Pansy looked like me and Mione, except she wore black skinny jeans and black ankle boots. Blaise looked like Rodger but colors switched. Ginny was the Gryffindor Pansy. We all decided we would walk down at the same time. When we all got to the bottom step everyone looked at us.

"Well look at the new generation of wizards and witches of Hogwarts. The twins and Ronald will be down soon, and Isabella Emerald is waing for you in the kitchen", Sirius said to us.

Pansy, Blaise and I ran into the kitchen. I gave Emerald her treat and sent her upstairs. I then opened the letter.

_Dear Isabella, _

_I'm glad you're back and can't wait to see you. Yes I can go to Diagon Alley seeing as I have to pick some things up. Tell Pansy and Blaise I said Hello. I wonder why I will have a surprising year. I hear we're getting two new students this year. Rain and Storm Palace. I hear they were home-schooled. _

_Love from your _

_Theo. _

I turned around and grinned at my two best friends. We were going to be reunited with our last best friend. I ran into my father and he smirked at us.

"Going to see your boyfriend Isabella", he asked me.

"Oh yes father. I plan to to see him at Diagon Alley. Really dad? You know Theo is nothing to me like that. He's my friend and has been there for me along with Pansy and Blaise."

"Sure. Yes well Theo's mother is going to be joining us. I thought you would want to know."

"Okay. Thanks for the heads up I guess", I said going towards the fireplace. I shouted my destination and I was spinning. I fell as soon as I was there and landed in someone's arms.

"Why that's quiet an entrance Ms. Isabella."

I looked up into bright blue eyes, "Hello, Theo."

I stood up and gave him a hug. After letting go I was pushed aside and Theo was tackled by Pansy.

"Wow Pans. Let the man breath", I said giggling. Blaise gave him a "Man Hug" also known as a MH.

I looked Theo over. His eyes were brighter than two years ago, his hair was short but shaggy and still the dark brown I remember. He was taller than me by three inches. He wore black jeans and white Rhino sneakers with green outline. His shirt was confusing. I looked green with silver but then again the silver looked black as well. Theo went from a thirteen year old to a fifteen year old.

"Isabella, Hermione and the others are on their way. Just be warned of Ronald. He won't like the fact that we're hanging out with Theo", Blaise told me.

"Alright! Then lets wait for the others and go to Gringotts", I said taking a seat.

Theo and Blaise sat on the sides next to me. Pansy was waiting for Teddy. After five minuets everyone started showing up. First Teddy then Hermione, Harry, Rodger, Ginny, and the twins. We all stood up and started walking to the door. Ron and Percy showed up next. Ron looked at all of us then his eyes landed on Theo. He sneered at him but Theodore just smirked.

"Oi, what are you looking at Weasley", Harry shouted.

"None of your business, Potter", he spat.

"Hey! I'm the only one that's allowed to call him Potter. Got that Weaselbee!"

Draco Malfoy was approaching us. He looked better and not like a little boy anymore. He wore black jeans like Theo, and his tank top was black but he had a non elegant button up over it. Iy was green with the Slytherin symbol on it. His shoes were vans black with green outline. Well it seems everyone was representing their houses today.

"Whatever Malfoy! Go dig a ditch and die in it."

"Well Ronald, go your own way and we'll go ours. We don't want to even be seen with you", Hermione spat back at him.

"Ya, later Weasley. Oh wait we meant Weasel", Teddy, Rodger, and Harry said. With that we headed towards Gringotts.

"Well, well who do we have here", Lucius Malfoy said behind us. I turned around and looked at him like he was stupid.

"Lucius. Great to see you. Lets see. This is my brother and sister, Hermione and Rodger. You remember them right. And you know the rest", I said smiling at him.

"Wait as in Hermione Granger and Roger Davies. Bloody hell, Isabella why didn't you tell me", Theo said looking surprised.

"Wow, that's you Granger, Davies. Well how come you looked different before", Malfoy asked.

"Well Draco, we looked different because we were put under a glamour charm. We are triplets, and we are related to Harry, and Teddy", Hermione said looking at him.

Theo looked at her. He was staring like a moron. I nudged him and started laughing at his baffled expression. I swear he was so stupid but he was so frikken awsome.

"What are you laughing at Isabella", Blaise asked me.

"Nothing, nothing. Well, Mr. Malfoy we all must be getting to Gringotts", I said pulling on Fred and George's hands because they were staring at a the joke shop and were edging towards it.

"Well why don't we join you. I see that your mother and father are there. And aren't you two boys supposed to be with the rest of your family", Lucius said to us.

"Our brother doesn't seem to be happy that we know about those two right there-"

"And he wants to ignore all of us like we're the plague. Percy is right there with him-"

"That right foul git. He's the one that turned Ron against us this summer so we decided to hang out with our shorties", the twins finished together.

"Ah, I see. Well come along children we must get shopping finished", Lucius replied leading the way.

**A/N:**(Lucius and Narcissa were friends with Snape and Bellatrix so they agreed on the same things. They were friends with Bellatrix, which is muggleborn so they aren't prejudice. The only reason why Draco never got along with everyone is because Draco's aunt helped raise him and taught him everything, since Bellatrix couldn't be his aunt I had to replace her.)

As we walked towards Gringotts, I started talking to Draco.

"So when did you return Isabella", he asked me.

"About a month ago. I was um lets say home sick. I had to come home. I'll explain my trip when we go back to Hogwarts, because I know Flint, Kand, and all the rest of the quidditch team will want to know. Some girls will ask me as well", I said looking away from his eyes.

"Oh, okay. You should know that Astoria shouldn't be told anything. You can tell Daphne but not Astoria. Her father was recruited by The Dark Lord himself. Astoria will tell him anything, but Daphne is living with her mother. Her mum didn't like the fact that he went killing people so she left him", Draco told me.

"Well what about you Draco. I know that he wants you because your father is in his Inner Circle", I said whispering.

"Mum and I are trying to get in the order when we go out and father's with HIM. Father would go with us but that's the only time we can go. Hopefully we get in soon", Draco replied.

"Dumbledore will let you in. Trust me", Harry said appearing next to Draco.

"How are you Potter. After the whole thing with HIM", Draco asked.

As Draco and Harry made polite conversation, for once, I looked around at the others. Teddy and Pansy were in the back and whispering in each others ears. Rodger was making conversation with Blaise, and the twins were obviously planning something against Ron. I looked in front of us and saw Theo and Hermione talking. He was standing quiet close to her and he touched her hand. She looked away and blushed. OMM!

"GUYS! Sorry to interrupt your conversation but I think Hermione and Theo have a thing for each other", I said looking at the raven haired and silver Blondie next to me.

"New thing to do this year. Get Theo and Herms together", Harry said making it dramatic.

"Well, if you don't mind I would love to help. I do know Theodore pretty well", Draco said looking me in the eyes. I felt a weird sensation at the pit of my stomach but dismissed it.

"Well then, Mr. Malfoy would you do us the kind honor of helping get my sister and our best frined to get to admit their feelings towards each other", I said in a formal tone.

"Why yes Miss Isabella", he said taking my hand in his and brushing his lips against my hand.

The next thing I know is that I heard a growl and Mr. Malfoy was in front of us, wand out. I turned around immediately.

"Oh shit", I whispered

**A/N: Well I think you all know who it is. It's a little obvious... And if you don't well then there's your cliffy. So I hope you liked it. It took me forever to write by the way, and I'll try and update when I can. SOOOO REVIEW!**


	5. Getting ready for Hogwarts

_**A/N: Well here it is everyone! Tell me how your Christmas and New Year went and if you don't celebrate Christmas tell me how you all are doing. I'm so happy because I got all I wanted. I have my two babies: my Miles Austin jersey from the cowboys, and my guitar. I wanted the guitar so I can write songs because I loveeeee to sing. Also Miles Austin is the bombbb!**_

_**Reviews:**_

_**mlkduds009:Thanks for reviewing, and here it is.**_

_**Maddielove4: I am, I am! I'm not Alice where she writes a frikken essay and then is done in two seconds flat! Lol.**_

_**Lozzy035: Yes he is and I might make this a Ron bashing story or where he just might have Lavender and end up missing Herms but her not taking him back. Draco isn't the only one that wants in the order. His whole family does. I thought it would be great to set Hermy with Theo. Good match I always thought! And thanks I like your reviews because they're so random. (No offense guys I like yours too)**_

_**Teamjacob101000: I like you too, straight to the point!**_

_**Houseofnightfan1: Here it is!**_

_**Sexxy Vampire 16: Yes it is him. I hope you like this. **_

_**Twilight sucks badley: Ya I read all these stories about Draco and Bella, so I was like hey why don't I write one but then school started and I didn't have time to update.**_

_**Kittylove2000: Here it is lol**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters and the plot. Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight, while J.K. Rowling all Harry Potter._**

_Previously on Isabella Marie Lestrange-Snape_

"_New thing to do this year. Get Theo and Herms together", Harry said making it dramatic._

"_Well, if you don't mind I would love to help. I do know Theodore pretty well", Draco said looking me in the eyes. I felt a weird sensation at the pit of my stomach but dismissed it._

"_Well then, Mr. Malfoy would you do us the kind honor of helping get my sister and our best frined to get to admit their feelings towards each other", I said in a formal tone._

"_Why yes Miss Isabella", he said taking my hand in his and brushing his lips against my hand._

_The next thing I know is that I heard a growl and Mr. Malfoy was in front of us, wand out. I turned around immediately._

"_Oh shit", I whispered._

Chapter 5: Getting ready for Hogwarts

I pulled my wand out immediately. I looked back at Hermione to make sure she was okay. She was next to Theo. As another growl was heard he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. I gave him a nod of thanks. I then looked at Blaise and Rodger, they stood their ground, and the twins were looking at our uh intruders. Teddy and Pansy were standing next to each other and Pansy looked furious. Harry stood next to me while Draco stood next to his father. Then I looked at him.

"Edward. It's nice to see you. I hope you and your family are doing fine", I said looking him straight in the eye.

"Bella, oh god you're okay. Come here to me Bella, away from these evil wizards and witches", he said taking a step forward.

**WARNING MAJOR CUSS OUT HERE!**

"What the fuck! Is this dickward Isabella? You mother fucker! You touch her and I'll shred you to pieces you son of a bitch", Hermione said taking a step from behind Theo.

"You cock sucking, mother fuckin asshole, dumbass, pussy!", Rodger shouted.

'I'll fuck you up so much, and then I'll fucking burn your ass to ash you filthy fucking creature", Harry, Teddy, and the twins said.

**END OF MAJOR CUSS OUT!**

"I think I can handle it guys", I said taking a step forward to stand next to Lucius.

"Bella I'm so sorry. I know that I totally messed up and-" Edward started. I stopped him.

"Oh you did more than mess up. You fucked up, straight out. Now I don't want to go back to you and one more thing DON'T CALL ME BELLA! I HATE IT AND I WILL KILL YOU NEXT TIME YOU CALL ME THAT", I said then I went to hex him.

"Izzy don't", Draco said grabbing my arm.

"Why shouldn't I", I asked him.

"One because I'm one of your many best friends and two your underage", he said looking my in the eyes.

"Fine you win Drake", I said putting it down.

"Isabella! What's wrong dear", I heard my mother's scream.

"Darling what is the matter my child", my father asked as well.

"Nothing...Mother, Father. I was just telling Edwaaarrrdddd that he was not to call me Bella", I said looking at him.

My father's gaze went from worried to murderous again. My mother wasn't so silent about it.

"Where is the one that hurt my daughter", my mother asked.

I turned to smirk at him. Hermione and Rodger stood next to me and he gasped. He then realized I lied about EVERYTHING. That I didn't just lie about being a witch, but having siblings and that I fed it to him without him knowing. Well there was one thing I wasn't lying, I still had my virginity. And I'm damn proud of it too.

"What is she talking about Izzy", Draco asked me.

"I told you I'll tell you when we go to Hogwarts Drake", I said .

"He's the one that looks shocked about it", I told my mum.

"You, you foul piece of scum! You won't go anywhere near my daughter is that clear", she screamed at him. My father was twirling his wand.

"Severus don't", Lucius said to my father.

"Why shouldn't I? He hurt one of my little girl's. If Draco was a girl you would understand", my father said , smirking at Draco at the last part.

"Hey, I'm happy I'm not a girl", Draco said looking at my father like he was crazy.

"Calm down Drake", I said taking his hand and rubbing circles on the back of it.

Hermione looked at me and then whispered in Theo's ear. Theo looked at me and winked. I narrowed my eyes at them in suspicion. They were planning something and I don't think it was something good. Whatever they said had Edward growling at them.

"Don't growl at my sister", I said looking at him. He shrank away at my gaze. Boo yah in the face Edward.

"So you're Isabella", Emmett said.

"Yes I am. Why?"

"Because you don't act like they say. I think I might like you", Rosalie said.

"Well they didn't know the real me. Only what the actual Bella is like", I said looking at her. Emmett was looking at me the same way she was. Like they appreciated how I was keeping their brother in line.

"Well we would love to get to know you", Emmett said smirking at the look on Edward's face.

"Okay then. Well sorry to cut this short but we must continue to the bank", Lucius said to us. I

"Alright then Lucius. Mother Father you can go now. I think I can handle it. Goodbye Cullens", I said wiggling my fingers at them and turning around. I started walking and the others walked with me. I heard footsteps approach us and I turned to find Emmett and Rosalie. I just smiled at them and continued walking. We finally reached the doors and pulled them open. Everyone gasped knowing that I was back in town. I saw all my old classmates and waved to them. It was funny how I was in Slytherin but I was nice to people, well except Cho Chang, Lavender Brown, Summer Lee, Tyler Shrine, and some of our own Slytherins. They were the seventh years though. I saw Marcus Flint in the corner. I ran to him and gave him a hug. He actually turned out cute.

His teeth were straight, he was tall, lean, and boyish all the way around. His hair was brown, short and ruffled. His eyes were a dark green (not as dark as my family) and mysterious. He was taller than me by five inches and he was looking a lot better than he did.

"Wow Snape, didn't know you were back", he said looking me over.

"A little under weight but I'm sure mother Weasley will get you fed and Hogwarts will help too."

"Thanks Marcus. I wasn't the only one that went under a change. So your mother and father fixed you up nice and well. Boyish charm, dazzling smile, and amazing eyes. I wonder how they did it", I said circling him.

"That's another time for that story. And I have a feeling that I should wait for yours as well", he said looking behind me.

"Yes Marcus it is. I'm going to tell everyone when we get back. Well I should be going and I'll see you in three days", I said giving him another hug.

"Yes Isabella, it was nice to see you."

I walked towards the rest of the group and we went and got our money. Then we finished our day and went back to Grimmauld Place. We put our things away and spent the rest of the day with our families.

Three days later and everyone was rushing through the house. I was searching for my dog and my cat. They always seemed to disappear.

"Elana, Enar, where are you", I shouted. Then I heard a yelp and bark.

"Enar what are you doing in Ronald's room? I told you don't come up here", I said picking my dog up.

He was a small dog but he could transform into any dog he wanted to. He liked to stay at the size of a puppy Alaskan Husky. His fur was black fur was long and smooth. I walked out of the room and put him in his magical cage. Both my cat and dog had one. They had the same power to transform into any dog or cat and the cage would change to their size. Now it was time to look for Elana. I walked up to the attic and heard a small meow. I opened the door to see her in a way to small cage. I was furious. I noticed this was Percy's room and I was going to punch him in the damn face. I got Elana out and put her down. She phased in to a Panther and ran down the stairs. I followed her to see she was in front of Percy growling at him.

"Next time you do that to my cat I won't be so fucking nice you fucking bastard", I said punching him in the face. With that I went to put her in her cage. Emerald was all set so I finished packing and put my stuff down stairs.

"Isabella, have you seen Rihanna? I need to put her in her cage so I can be all set", Ginny asked me.

"Lets see. Where would a Pygmy Puff hide? Did you check your bed Gin", I asked. She looked at me weird.

"Well she is attached to you so she might've had a nightmare or something and felt safe with you", I said looking at her. With that she ran to her room. Then she was back down with her things.

I helped Hermione with her things. She helped Pansy while I helped Rodger. He then helped Blaise when I went to help Harry. Then he helped Fred while I helped George and we were all set. Ron and Percy came down twenty minuets later.

"Isabella, Rodger, Hermione, Teddy, and Harry. We have news for you. Bellatrix will be your Astronomy teacher, Tonks will be guarding the school along with Remus and Severus will still be at Potions. Isabella you should know that the Cullens are being sorted and Esme is helping with Arithmacy and Carlisle will be helping Madame Prompfrey", Molly told us.

I was happy that my parents were going to Hogwarts to help teach. I would have my brother and sister as well. Who would have guessed I would be happy about both my parents teaching.

**A/N: There it is. So Review like always and tell me what your New Years Resolution is. Mine to be a good kid and keep my moth shut. I doubt it will work though lol.**


	6. The Train Ride to Hogwarts and The Feast

_**A/N: I'm tired like a mofo... **_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Lozzy035:Her pets were just there in my mind waiting to spring when I wrote this story. Yes Percy doesn't like anything Ron doesn't so Ron doesn't like Izzy so Percy doesn't like her and that's why Percy did that to her cat. Edward will ask butttt I won't put him in it. There's your suprise. Also Edward is just dumb. Well in my story hehehe lol.**_

_**Twilight Sucks Badly: I like the New Years resolution and is this enough Bella and Draco for you. Hope it is. I'm trying to make this flow for their relationship without moving to fast into it. So I think I ruined that with this chappy. Hope its enough Dracabella for you. **_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters and the plot. Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight, while J.K. Rowling all Harry Potter._**

_Previously on Isabella Marie Lestrange-Snape_

"_Isabella, Rodger, Hermione, Teddy, and Harry. We have news for you. Bellatrix will be your Astronomy teacher, Tonks will be guarding the school along with Remus and Severus will still be at Potions. Isabella you should know that the Cullens are being sorted and Esme is helping with Arithmacy and Carlisle will be helping Madame Prompfrey", Molly told us. _

_ I was happy that my parents were going to Hogwarts to help teach. I would have my brother and sister as well. Who would have guessed I would be happy about both my parents teaching._

Chapter 6: The Train ride to Hogwarts and The Feast

After Molly's announcement, it was time to go to platform 9¾. I couldn't wait to get on the train because I would be with Draco again. He was one of my best friends, but he made me feel special and like I was on top of the world. I didn't know what would happen if I never befriended him. Harry was getting along great with him but I have a feeling it's because he wasn't friends with Ronald anymore. Hermione never really hated him and neither did Rodger. Ginny and the twins could get used to him once they knew the real him. I was the only, other than Theo, that knew the real side of Draco.

"Is, lets go. Stop day dreaming. Do you want to go to Hogwarts or not", Harry asked me.

"I'm coming. What type of question is that Harry. Of course I want to go to Hogwarts", I said giving him the crazy look.

Everyone had their apparating partner. Pansy and Teddy went with Aunt Tonks. Blaise and Rodger went with dad. Ron went with Percy, George went with Uncle Remus, Fred went with Uncle Ryan. Ginny went with her mum and dad. Harry went with Sirius and Hermione and I went with mum. After the swirling and suffocating was over, I found myself in front of the train station. We arrived at the barrier and I saw the Cullens. I immediately turned towards the barrier. The Weasley family went first, then Sirius and Harry, then the Lupin family. I was standing next to Hermione, and Blaise. Rodger was on Hermione's other side and Pansy was on Blaise's other side. We four went through the barrier with our parents behind us.

I pushed my trolley towards the back of the train. It was the Slytherin hang out. I put my things in and went to help the others. When we put all those things away we went to stand with my parents. They were going to apparate to Hogsmeade and then go to the school. We said our goodbye's and see you later's. I spotted the rest of my family and the Weasley children. Ron sat against the wall while the others were standing talking to their other friends. Lee Jordan was among them and leading the twins away. George ran to Angelina Johnson and kissed her with passion. Katie Bell ran to Fred and he caught her in his arms. They just stared into each others eyes. I looked at Harry and he saw me and whispered to Teddy and Gin. All three walked towards us.

"So are we ready to go", I asked.

"Us Gryffindors are, what about you Slytherins", Harry asked.

"Well Pansy is keeping her stuff with us but she'll hang out with you guys."

"Well half way through the ride I'll come hang with you guys as well", she added.

"Okay. I guess I'll come see you guys later. We must be going", I said hearing the trains whistle.

I walked towards the back of the train with one look back at the others. I saw Ron walk of with some Ravenclaw's. Lavender Brown was holding his hand. Wow that totally works out. Two gross and over egotistical people were going out. Someone hand me the bleach and get me a barf bag, cause I'm gonna be sick and I need to bleach my eyes. I walked by Hermione and Rodger and I grabbed their hands. They were a little scared that they were sitting with the rest of the Slytherins. As I tugged them towards the last booth someone was in front of me. Wait make that two people.

"Rosalie, Emmett. How may we help you", I asked them.

"We were wondering if we could sit back here with you", Rose replied.

"Ya of course. I don't mind. Plus I can get to know you as well", I said leading them all toward the last booth. (It's a round booth by the way) Rodger, Hermione, and Blaise slid in the middle. Emmett and Rosalie were on the other side of Blasie. I went to slid in before I heard someone call my name.

"Isabella. What didn't you bother going to look for me", Theo asked, faking a hurt voice.

"Whatever Theo. I knew I would find you here. Now seat in your seat", I said pointing to his original spot. Funny enough it was right next to Herms. I sat next to him and there was one seat left and it was the last one near the end. While we were waiting to go I made conversation with Emmett and Rosalie. When the last warning to get on the train went off we heard people rushing in.

"Thanks for saving a seat for me guys", someone said slinging their arm over my shoulder. I turned my head to see Draco next to me.

"Hey Drake. We didn't really save the seat we all just sat here", I replied.

"Sure Izzy", he said looking me in the eyes. Damn there's those butterflies again. I went to talk to Theodore but he was deep in conversation with Hermione. I looked back at Draco and he smirked at me saying that it was going to be easy to get them together. I looked at Rodger and saw him conversing with Rodger and Emmett and Rosalie were whispering in each others ears. I looked back at Draco and saw him looking at the others as well.

"Well Izzy. I think now would be a great time to tell me what happened when you were away", he said looking at me again.

"Do I really have to Drake", I said pouting.

"Well I'll be the only one that won't interrupt. Come on Izzy", he replied smoldering me with his gray eyes.

"Fine", was all I said and I told him my story.

When I was done, Drake looked at the others and saw that they were all asleep and Rose and Emmett were gone. I was almost in tears and he pulled me to him and soothed me. This was the side only me and Theo knew about. The loving side not the one that's held up at the school.

"I don't know what I would do without you Drake. You seem to be my only friend that understands me. I know that without you I would be a complete bitch", I said chuckling at the end.

"Same here Izzy, same here."

I snuggled into his chest and inhaled. He smelt like rain and mint. It was my heaven. He kissed my head and laid his head on mine. I had a clear view of Herms and Theo. He was holding her and laid her head on his chest. Hemione held his hand. I knew we wouldn't have to set them up.

"Drake", I asked.

"Hmm." He sounded half asleep.

I didn't know if I should tell him. He was my first friend and I knew him since forever. He was my rock, kept me steady. Then I realized I should tell him. He's always been there for me and I've always been there for him. Everyone thought we were together but we weren't.

"I love you", I whispered.

"Love you too, Izzy", he whispered back to me. He was my best friend and I knew he wouldn't be disgusted but he would accept it. I wish he held the same feelings as well. Then there was a growl heard by the entrance.

"Go away Edward", I whispered head still on Drake's chest and trying not to wake him.

"You can't love him, he's not perfect for you", Edward said standing next to out booth.

Drake woke up at that.

"Izzy why is he here", he asked me.

"Because he heard me uh talk to you", I said feeling awkward.

"Whatever. Go away some of us are trying to sleep", Draco told him pulling me closer and putting his head on mine as a pillow.

"He's right Cullen now leave", I said closing my eyes.

"Hey why does my pillow talk. It's not supposed to do that, is it?"

"When did I become your pillow Drake", I asked.

"When I realized you make a comfortable one", he replied smirking at me.

Edward was still standing there when I was falling asleep on Draco. He looked angry but I could care less. I didn't care because I felt safe in Draco's arms. I saw through my half- opened eyes that Alice and Jasper came through the door.

"Edward, leave her be. She's happy", Alice told him. Jasper just stared at us. Then I saw him looking angry at Edward, and him dragging Edward away. With that I fell asleep.

**2 hours later**

I was woken up by someone shaking me. I groaned and opened my eyes to see a grinning Pansy.

"What do you want Pans", I asked.

Well it's halfway through the ride and Teddy's asleep so I thought I would sneak over here", she said sitting in Rose and Emmett's spot.

"Wow halfway already. That went by fast", I said stretching. I forgot Draco was holding me.

"Stop moving you talking pillow", he whispered. Pansy and I giggled.

"What is that about", I heard Theo and Hermione ask.

"Well Edward came in after he heard me tell Draco that- Uh I told him the story and said something and Draco told him to go away cause some people were sleeping and he asked why his pillow was talking and blah blah blah. That's what happened", I said trying to get out of his grip. He just squeezed me tighter.

I couldn't get out of his hold so I decided to sit there, cross my arms and pout. On the inside I was just like damn I'm comfortable. Everyone laughed which caused the rest of the boys to wake up.

"What's so funny", they all asked.

"Isabella, is what's funny", Theo said.

"Why", Draco asked.

"No reason", Pansy answered.

"Well lets talk. Hermione, Rodger what house do you think your going to be in", Theo asked.

"Is that hard to answer. Slytherin of course", they answered.

"Well if that's the case we need to tell Slytherin house", Draco said.

With that said, he put his mask on. The I'm Draco Malfoy and you will respect me mask. He let go of me and I immediately felt like I needed him to be next to me. He stood in the middle of the car and looked for death eater children that couldn't be trusted and saw they all left. He then got everyone's attention.

"Oi! I need all you lot to look over here. You all remember Hermione Granger and Rodger Davies, Right? Well here they are in their true form. They are Hermione and Rodger Lestrange-Snape. Their sister is Isabella and they are triplets. Potter will be treated with respect as he is no longer friends with Weaslebee. The other Weasley's except Pimple Percy will be treated with respect as well. Teddy you all know is as usual the lion and our trustworthy friend as he has always been", Draco told everyone with authority. He motioned for my brother and sister to stand. Everyone bowed their head in respect.

"They treat him with respect, because he's the mighty snake", I said to Rodger and Hermione. They nodded.

We continued conversing until the train came to a halt. We stepped out of our car without any trouble seeing as all of the Hogwarts students knew who we were, well except the first years. Harry, Teddy, the twins, and Ginny joined us. We made a formation stance when we first came here. Draco and I were in front. Theo was on Draco's side and Hermione was on mine. Teddy was behind Theo while Pansy was behind Herms. Ginny was behind Pansy with Harry behind Rodger. The twins made up the back. We walked through the crowd while everyone parted for us. It wasn't out of fear or awe but because we were all friends with everyone except a few and because we were considered the top in our generation at Hogwarts. Don't ask me why but it was. We went in two separate carriages seeing that they only seated five each and there were ten of us. We made it to the castle and walked in after everyone. Hermione, Rodger, Pansy, Blaise, and I waited outside the Great Hall. Dumbledore wanted to announce us after the sorting. The Cullens were outside with us along with two other girls. I'm guessing they were Rain and Storm Palace.

They were twins with few features that were different. One had black hair with one white streak in it. Her hair was long but she had short bangs that went to her eyebrow line and were swept towards the side. She had blue eyes and she could give Fluer a run for her money. She was petite and looked really tomboyish. Her sister was petite as well. She had brownish-red hair that was like her sisters but she had a black streak instead of white. Her eyes were stormy blue and not light like her sisters. I walked to them.

"My name is Isabella Lestrange-Snape. I hope you have fun here. I assume that you are the Palace twins", I said looking at them with a smile in my eyes but a slight grin on my face.

"Yes, I'm Rain and this is my sister Storm", the one with black hair replied. She smiled at me as well as her sister. I knew they were going to be great friends.

"Yes well what house do you think you're going to be in", I asked leading them towards my group.

"Slytherin", they replied automatically.

"I'm in that house now. You'll love it", I told them.

As they were about to respond, Professor Dumbledore called the Cullens in. They were sorted soon. Edward was sorted in Ravenclaw after pleading with the hat to put him in Slytherin. Emmett and Rosalie in Slytherin, and Alice and Jasper in Gryffindor. The Palace twins were in as well. They were Slytherins.

"Now we have to students that need to be sorted but they've gone her before. Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's I ask you not to feel betrayed. Hermione and Rodger please come in", the Professor asked.

The door was open and we saw them enter and go to the front.

"This is Hermione Granger and Rodger Davies. They are actually Hermione and Rodger Lestrange-Snape. And it is time for them to be resorted."

The hat was put on Hermione's head. It shouted Slytherin. The same as Rodger. They walked to the Slytherin table.

"Students we have three more left. Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini please come to the front", Dumbledore asked. They approached and everyone gasped.

"These three students have gone through a lot. It is their choice to tell you what happened , not mine." They sat down.

"Now our favorite student has arrived. ISABELLA MARIE LESTRANGE-SNAPE", Dumbledore shouted. I walked through the doors and gasps were heard again. Everyone thought I wasn't coming back but I proved them wrong again. I sat next to Draco while Dumbledore told us who our new teachers were. Umbridge was on my bad side already. She stared at me and I fidgeted.

"What's wrong Isabella", Draco asked me.

"Umbridge. She's looking at me. I feel weird", I said looking at his gray eyes. I was calm once I looked at them.

"Don't worry. I'll keep you safe", Draco replied putting his arm around my waist pulling me to him. I put my head on his shoulder and waited for Dumbledore to finish so I could eat. As long as I had Draco I felt safe.

**A/N: Tell me how you like it. Too much Draco and Isabella? Flames are welcome as well. Review please. 8P**


	7. The First Day

_**A/N: I have a day off of school because it snowed. I just got back from hanging with all my buddies, aka the neighborhood kids. My feet and hands were freezing. I went on a boogie board behind a quad and when I let go so someone else could go I ended up in a mud puddle. I least I don't about getting dirty, I do live in the desert after all. **_

_**Reviews:**_

_**DarkWhisperEmma: Thanks for calling it my awesomeness. Ya having you all others tell me there wasn't that much Dracabella makes me happy. So thankss**_

_**Lozzy035:You are one of my number one reviewers you know that. You review like as soon as possible and Edward has very bad timing indeed. I thought it would be great to put them in Slytherin because I mean look at their parents, and their cunning, ambitious, and complete snakes (in a good way). **_

_**ShylyOutgoing: I thought it would be a great scene between the two because it happened to one of my old friends. My mom and dad would do that to me too but in the end I would just get tickled. **_

_**Tigerlili48: Thanks. I do my best to make it as perfect as possible. This will be more than one story. I'm hoping to make this into a trilogy( I don't know if I spelled that right. I mean a three book thing). **_

_**BritWhitlock232: Thanks**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters and the plot. Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight, while J.K. Rowling all Harry Potter._**

_Previously on Isabella Marie Lestrange-Snape_

"_What's wrong Isabella", Draco asked me._

"_Umbridge. She's looking at me. I feel weird", I said looking at his gray eyes. I was calm once I looked at them._

"_Don't worry. I'll keep you safe", Draco replied putting his arm around my waist pulling me to him. I put my head on his shoulder and waited for Dumbledore to finish so I could eat. As long as I had Draco I felt safe._

Chapter 7: First Day

After we ate Dumbledore said he had one more announcement to make before we could go get some rest.

"If you have noticed, there aren't any prefects chosen yet. I have a vast amount then normal. For Hufflepuff we have Susan Bones, Ernie MacCmillan, Hannah Abbott, and Tarsus Reynolds. For Gryffindor Harry Potter, Fred and George Weasley, and Dean Thomas. For Ravenclaw Padma Patil, Micheal Corner, Sheila Marie, Mary Liely. And Slytherin Hermione and Isabella Lestrange-Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Theodore Nott. Now Chop Chop off to bed."

I was surprised. I knew Hermione would get it but me, no. Well I stood up eith the others and we gathered the first years. We led them down through the dungeons and to a brick wall.

"Ambitious", I whispered. I knew that we were all dead tired and wanted to go to bed.

"Ladies follow me and Boys follow Theodore", Hermione said leading to the first year girls dormitories. Theodore and the boys went to theirs. As I went to go to my staircase I was stopped by someone putting their hand on my shoulder. I found myself in their arms.

"Relax Izzy, it's just me", Draco said and I immediately relaxed.

"What's up Draco", I said hugging him back and looking at his face.

"Just wanted to say goodnight and I will see you tomorrow", he replied kissing the top of my head.

"Okay Drake. Goodnight", I said giving him one last squeeze. I went down the staircase and went to the door that was almost at the bottom. I saw seven beds in the room. So that meant Pansy, Hermione, the Palace sisters, Daphne, Rosalie, and I were all in here. The door opened behind me and everyone piled in.

"I love Slytherin common room. It's beautiful. The silver walls with the green and black hangings. The couches that are green and the chairs are black and velvety. The fire, how did they get it to be silver with green and black at the bottom", Rosalie asked.

"It's not magic, but do you know the crystals that humans use to change the fire colors. Well the house elf's but them inside all the logs with specific colors, depending on the house", I answered.

"Wow muggle style with a bit of magic, never knew that until now", Daphne said.

"Ya, and Daphne it's bloody wonderful to see you", I said launching myself at her.

"Great to see you too Isabella", she said laughing at my behavior.

"We really need to find you a nickname that you can call me, same with the Palace twins, Herms, and Rosalie", I said looking at the others.

"Well Is, Isa, and Izzy are taken. You hate to be called Bella, so I think I'll call you midnight because of your eyes", Rosalie said.

"That's cool. Hey Isabella what's your favorite thing", Rain asked me.

"Well really it's music", I replied. I didn't tell her it was Drake cause they would ask some stupid questions.

"Well I'll call you mante della musica. It means Music lover in Italian", Rain replied.

"What's your favorite animal Isabella", Storm asked next.

"Well it's a black panther."

"Then I'll call you pantera nera. It's also in Italian", Storm said looking back down at her trunk.

"Well I know French like my first language so I have to think of something extraordinary. Hmm let's see how about une extraordinaire beauté. It means extraordinary beauty."

"Ah, thanks Daphne."

"Well I already know one I can call you. Ella. I know you don't like Bella so I dropped the B", Hermione said after thinking deep in thought.

"That's great Hermione. Now what's Teddy going to call me", I asked wondering.

"Who knows but I'm tired as hell so I'm going to sleep. Night people", Pansy said seeing as she was in her pj's, tank top and short shorts, and pulled her curtains around her bed and that was that. Everyone got ready for bed, except Rosalie, and passed out. I got in my pj's a black tank top wit silver short shorts with green outlining the seams. The same with the tank top. I pulled my green comforter back along with the silver silk sheet and snuggled on the black pillows and pulled my sheet and comforter onto me. With that I drifted off to sleep.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up to hear nothing except Rosalie running around.

"Rosalie, what are you doing", I asked her.

"Well seeing as it's eight, and we need to be at breakfast by nine thirty I thought I would try to wake everyone but it's not working", she answered with a frustrated look on her face.

"There's a secret to that. Just watch", I said looking over at the others. I ran to Daphne's bed seeing as she wouldn't be as loud as the others.

When I reached her bed I hit a button on the side of her dresser. The bed shot forward and she fell forward.

"You know Isabella, I hate that button. But I'm glad you woke me up first because I get to see Pansy's reaction", Daphne said getting up. I just laughed at her and Rose looked at the bed like 'what the fuck'.

"Dumbledore knows we like to mess around so he installed those for us", I said looking at her expression.

"Oh Okay."

"Now Pansy here we come", Daph said pressing the button on her light. Same thing happened with Pansy but she was looking around confused. I couldn't stop laughing and it woke up the other girls.

"What's so funny", Hermione asked.

"Watch, I'm going to lay on my bed and Pansy will show you what our beds do", I said laying down.

Pansy came to my side and pressed a button on top of my canopy pole and I went flying forward but I landed on my feet.

"Yours have them too but since you didn't know about them we couldn't do it to you yet", I said standing by Hermione's bed. I showed them all where there's were at. Hermione's was inside her drawer. Rain's was at the bottom of her bed and Storm's was underneath her 'book' that always stayed there. After that we went and got ready we took quick showers so we could all take one. I was happy with the way Dumbledore let us get wear what we wanted underneath our robe as long as we had our tie at all times, and our robes for classes or when it was cold. Thank you Professor!

I wore my black skinny jeans with my silver stilettos. My shirt was a green long sleeve that hugged my body like a second skin. It had a v-neck and black stripes going diagonal. My tie was just on my neck and I shrugged my robes on. My hair was straight. I ran a hand through it and my hair was pushed back and looked good I was happy. Next to do was my make-up. I put on my normal black liner on but put green eyeshadow on with silver slightly over it. Mascara and blush were on after then I need my clear lip gloss, which was going on after I ate. I walked out of the bathroom and saw the others.

All of them wore black skinny jeans, and stilettos. Hermione were a green tank top with the Sytherin crest in silver on left side of her chest. Her tie was on as well and her stilettos were silver. Her hair was it's normal curly self and her make-up was like mine. She pulled her robe on and was getting her bag.

Pansy's stilettos were black and she wore a black see through long sleeve with a silver tanktop. Her hair was up in a ponytail with only a few strands surrounding her face. Her makeup was green eyeshadow with black eyeshadow to give a smoky look. She had silver eyeliner and she pulled her robe on as well.

Daphne had a silver tank top on and her stilettos were emerald green. She had only black eyeshadow with green eyeliner her silver eyes were bright. Her hair was wavy but she pulled one side behind her ear. It was blonder than I saw her last time. She was related to Draco after all (In my story the Malfoy's are related to the Greengrass'. Lucius' sister Rihanna was married to Daphne's father Marc.

Rain wore a sequin silver and green tank top. Her stilettos were black and silver and all her make-up was green. Her black hair was put in a messy bun and her long bangs were pushed back and made a bump with bobby pins. Her robe was pushed off her shoulder and exposed some of her light olive colored skin.

Storm wore a black tank top under a button up half sleeve shirt. The sleeves rolled back to the middle of her arm and was held by a silver button. Her stilettos were silver with green. Her eyeliner was like a cat's eye. Her eyeliner was green and black eyeshadow. Her hair was given a messy but sexy look.

Rosalie wore a black collared long sleeve with green snake on the side. Her stilettos were green black and silver. Her make up was like mine and Hermione's but with silver eyeliner. Her hair was pushed onto her left shoulder, exposing her right side of her neck. Her robe was on as well.

After we grabbed our bags, we made our way up the stairs towards the common room. We didn't see anyone so we say down and waited fot Emmett, Blaise, Theo, Rodger, and Draco. Ten minuets later we were all, except Draco, waiting for Harry, Ginny, and Teddy. Teddy walked in with Pansy. Harry walked in, deep in conversation with Rain. Rodger walked with Storm to the table and sat down. I walked in and everyone stared at me and I saw Emmett and Rose at the end of the table. I also saw Alice and Jasper getting along with Gryffindor. Edward made his way to me and as I went to walk faster I was picked up from behind and twirled around. I started laughing.

"What? You guys couldn't wait for me", Draco asked me.

"Sorry someone took to much time styling their hair", I said and then ran away. He tried to catch me but I was faster. I sat in between Hermione and Theo and realized I interrupted their conversation. I saw Draco coming so I slid under the table. He arrived to where I was at.

"Hey, Where did she go", he asked.

"Who Draco", Hermione said.

"Izzy. She was just sitting in between you two."

"No, Draco she wasn't. I think you might've lost it man", Theo said. He sighed,

"Come on guys. Tell me where she is please", Drake begged.

"She was here and still is you just have to look for her", Hermione said.

I almost laughed, almost.

"What, what does that me. Whatever I'm not going to ask", with that he walked around the table and sat down across from where I was sitting. I poked his leg and he went to look down. I hurried up and sat up before he could see me, so all he saw was my legs. He popped his head back up and I popped back down before he can see me again. It kept going like that for a couple minuets and I couldn't hold from laughing and I stayed above the table and he finally saw me and started to chuckle.

"Really Isabella. Why so childish today", Draco asked me.

"Well Draco, she's been in a good mood since yesterday. Do you have any idea why", Pansy asked. She was smirking at him. I was about to smack her so hard.

"Pansy shut up", I whispered. I didn't need him to say anything.

"Why Isa? It's not like I don't know", she said acting like she knew what I was happy about.

"Well, because you don't know and I'm not going to tell you", I said smirking at her.

"Ah, Isa you almost tell me everything", Pansy pouted.

"I'll probably tell you guys later, but not now and Hermione I have to ask you something tonight", I said getting the attention off of me.

"Okay", she replied.

"So when do we get our schedules", I asked everyone. They all shrugged.

"How about now sweetheart", I heard my mother say behind us.

"Hello Mother. How has your day been", Rodger, Hermione, and I asked her.

"Well, long morning. I'm trying to get my classes together that's all", she said passing our schedules around.

I looked at my schedule and was satisfied.

_Name: Isabella Marie Lestrange-Snape_

_Year: 5_

_Schedule:_

_Monday, Tuesday_

_**Breakfast**_

_**Ancient Runes: Professor CamMilda**_

_**Herbology: Professor Sprout(Herbology with Hufflepuff)**_

_**Lunch**_

_**Free Period**_

_**Arithmacy: Professor E. Cullen**_

_**Charms: Professor Flitwick(Charms with Ravenclaws)**_

_**Dinner**_

_Wednesday, Thursday, Friday_

_**Breakfast**_

_**History of Magic: Professor Binns**_

_**Divination: Professor Trewlaney**_

_**Defense Against the Dark Art: Professor Umbridge(DADA with Gryffindors)**_

_**Lunch**_

_**Potions: Professor S. Snape (Potions with Gryffindor)**_

_**Transfiguration:McGonagall**_

_**Astronomy: Professor B. Snape(Astronomy with all houses)**_

"Dude we all have the same schedule", Theodore pointed out.

"That's weird. That's never happened to us before", I said wondering why it was happening this year.

"Maybe Dumbledore wants us to be together the whole year", Draco said putting his schedule in his bag. The others followed his motion. We all stood up and walked to Gryffindor table to see the others standing as well.

"Hey Harry let me see your schedule", I said reaching for it.

"Teddy and I have the same", he stated.

"And so does Ronald and Lavender", Teddy added dryly.

"Grr. That sucks", I said giving his schedule back to him.

"Ya so we'll see you later", Draco said pulling on my hand. Theo did the same with Hermione, and Rodger did the same with Storm. Pansy grabbed Rain's hand as well. Blaise just followed rolling his eyes.

"Hold up. We have awhile until we have to go to Ancient Runes Drake", I said slowing down and pulling on his hand.

"Sure whatever Izzy. I still have to get you back for this morning", he answered back and putting his arm around my waist.

"Like you would try", I giggled.

"Rodger take her bag", Draco said to my brother. After Rodger took my bag I was over Draco's shoulder and he was running up the stairs.

"Drake put me down", I chuckled pounding his back lightly.

"Is that supposed to hurt because it feels like a massage."

"No Drake it's not", I said still giggling. Then he was holding me bridal style.

"Please put me down Drake", I begged.

"Nope sorry Izzy", he said holding me tighter while I squirmed.

"Fine", I said defeated. I wasn't angry but happy. I put my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Am I heavy at all", I asked him.

"To be honest, no. You really don't weigh that much, and if you do it doesn't feel like you do", he replied looking at me.

"That's good. Can you please put me down", I said dazzling him with my eyes.

"That's not nice Izzy. You know I can't resist your eyes", he said smiling at me.

"Ya well, you know I can't resist your eyes or smile", I said giggling at him.

"Sure, I'll believe you umm never."

He put me down but didn't let go of my waist. We waited for the rest to catch up seeing as he did run with me over his shoulder. While he was holding me I leaned on his shoulder again and looked at the others. They were rounding the corner but I groaned at who was behind them. Draco held me tighter and put his mask up.

"Hurry up guys. I want my bag now", I said a little demanding.

"Wow Ella. First you flirt with Draco then you're demanding", Hermione.

"Ya well I want my bag."

"Hey midnight", Rosalie and Emmett called to me. They walked over to our group and the other three followed.

"Where are you guys going", I asked.

"Ancient Runes. What about you", Emmett asked.

"Same. Emmett let me see your schedule", Draco said.

Draco looked over his schedule and looked surprised.

"You have the same schedule as us", Draco told him, giving him back his schedule.

"Rosalie, do you have the same as his", I asked.

"Ya. I think that it's weird that all eleven of us have the same schedule", Rose replied. I just sighed.

"Well lets get going. You all need to know where you're going", Draco said turning around pulling me with him, which caused me to fall over. Draco caught me though.

"Ya know Drake. You're mainly the reason why I'm falling over. I'm not clumsy at all but when I'm with you I always fall. I wonder why", I said the last part sarcastically. Normally I'm graceful and don't have a problem but when it comes to Draco I always fall and he always catches me.

"Maybe your falling FOR me", he said smirking at me.

"In your dreams ferret", I said taking of.

"Shut up you panther", he said running after me.

I heard him come close but I sped up. Then I heard everyone calling me. I turned around for one second and Draco was right behind me. He caught me and twirled me around. He threw me on his back and walked back.

"You know, that's not nice", I said pouting at all of them.

"Isabella, I need to talk to you if that's possible. So does Jasper", Alice said looking at me. I looked at Emmett and Rosalie and they nodded at me. I looked at the others and they nodded as well. I finally looked at Draco and he smiled at me.

"That can be arranged. I'll have harry bring you to meet me somewhere and then we can talk", I said smiling at her.

"Now lets get this show on the road", Draco said turning around. I was still on his back whenwe reached the first landing.

"Okay what classes do you have Edward", Blaise asked.

"Um I have Transfiguration", he said looking away from me and Draco to Blaise.

"Well this is your class here", Blaise said pointing him to Mcgonagall's classroom.

"What about you Alice, Jasper", Hermione asked them.

"Arithmacy with Esme", Jasper replied.

"Well that's across Ancient Runes", Pansy replied.

We walked all the way to the fifth floor and went our separate ways. We chose our seats like every year and since the desks were two seaters. Rosalie and Emmett sat together. Rain sat with Pansy. Storm sat with Rodger, and Hermione sat with Theo. Blaise sat down waiting for Daphne and Draco and I sat in the back. As the class piled in I noticed who was there. Goyle and Crab were sitting in the front. Daphne sat by Blaise. Marcus sat at the other table next to Daph, and Samuel Kand sat next to him as well. Adrian Pucey and his girlfriend Shey Fandago. Dirk, Charlus, and Caradoc walked in as well. Next was Elladora, Flora, Isla, and Leanne. After them was the last two people I wanted in their, Lysander Blue and Magorian Fallwed.

"Oh great, look who's back", Lysander said staring at me.

"Shut it Blue. No one wants to hear you talk. It'll make their ears bleed", I spat back at him.

"You watch it Snape", he sneered at me.

"Lysander, you won't talk to her that way. Got it", Draco intervened.

"What gotta stand up for your girlfriend Malfoy", Magorian commented.

"One I'm not his girlfriend, but it does seem that you have to stand up for your boyfriend Fallwed. So continue walking and shut the fuck up", I said standing.

He went to hit me but Draco stood up to stop him. Draco grabbed his arm and turned Magorian's arm behind his back. He whispered something in his ear and let him go. Lysander and Magorian went to the front of the class and sat down immediately.

"What did you tell them Drake", I asked him.

"Nothing important. Just basically to piss off", he replied putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Well whatever you say. Thanks Draco", I replied.

"Anytime Izzy", he answered.

"Welcome back to another year in Ancient Runes,class. We will pick up on reading the Runes on rocks that were burned in by fire", Mr. CamMilda.

"Oh yay. Back to the stuff I don't know how to do", Draco said silently.

"I'll tutor you Draco if you really need help", I whispered to him.

"Thanks Isabella. I could use the help", he replied.

Class continued and we went through Herbology and lunch. Now it was time for our free period. It turned out that it was Gryffindor's and half the Ravenclaw's. That meant I was stuck with all the Cullen's, except Esme and Carlisle, and it was time for me, Alice, and Jasper to talk.

"Alice, Jasper come on I know you want to talk", I said walking towards them.

"We're coming Isabella", Alice called to me. I turned to Draco.

"Look tell the others I'll be back because I'm talking to Al and Jazz okay", I said looking him the eyes.

"Okay Izzy. Just hurry back so I'm not stuck with those loser", he said smiling at me.

"Hey that is my family you're talking 'bout. But since you're you I'll let you slide", I said narrowing my eyes at him.

"No it's because you love me", he replied chuckling.

"Sure, sure", I replied walking away.

I met Alice and Jasper halfway. Then I led them down to the lake. I stopped staring at the water and the octopus waved a tentacle at me. I waved back and heard the mermaids start singing. They were underwater and singing loud so it sounded beautiful.

"What do you want to talk about Alice", I asked.

"That I'm sorry for what happened and that I know that Edward is a complete dumbass. I see you falling in love with D- someone and you're happy but Edward doesn't want to let go so he's going to try and win you back."

"Thanks for the heads up, and Jasper. I don't blame you. Your power probably caused you to feel everyone's bloodlust am I correct", I asked looking at him. He nodded.

"Well then we're all good correct", I asked. They nodded and we walked back to the castle. I was about to go through the door when Alice smiled. Then out of no where I was swept up and in the lake.

"WHAT THE HELL", screamed and standing up.

"Izzy you know to watch your surroundings", Draco said from out of the water.

"Well now you have to help me up", I said putting my hand in the air. Draco grabbed my hand and I pulled him in with me.

"That wasn't nice ya know", he said pouting.

"Ya well putting me in the lake isn't nice either", I said, getting off of him. He held me to him tighter and I couldn't get up.

"Drake I need to get these shoes out of the water or else they'll be ruined", I said pouting at him.

"Well, I can buy you new one's", he replied.

"No these are my favorite please."

"Fine", he said while pulling us up out of the water. We were soaked and Draco partially dried his hair so it was damp and hung in his eyes. I dried myself and my hair while he dried his clothes. The bell went off and we headed to Arithmacy.

**Dinner**

Classes went by well and I knew that I was exhausted. Everyone was except Draco and I was surprised because normally he was complaining.

"Dude I feel like I'm going to die of exhaustion", Hermione said yawning.

"Hey you're not the only one. I am too",I commented.

"I think everyone is", Rodger replied.

"Not me. I'm not tired a bit", Draco said next to me.

"That is defiantly a first", said Theo.

"I know right", I laughed,

"Sure, whatever. But we all are staying in the common room and hanging out", Draco said looking at us.

"No please, I want sleep", I said looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Nope", Draco said smirking at me.

"Grr."

We went to the common room and sat in our loveseats. Hermione and Theo in one, me and Drake in one, Rodger and Storm in one, Rosalie and Emmett in one, and Rain, Blaise and Pansy decided they wanted to sit in the chairs.

"So did everyone like their first day", Blaise asked.

There were replies of 'hell yeah's and yeps' around the room. Next thing I'm passed out leaning on one arm of the loveseat. I woke and it was only me and Draco. He was looking at me when I opened my eyes.

"Where did everyone go", I asked him.

"To bed. They were so tired or needed to rest in Emmett and Rosalie's case so they passed out."

"Oh. Why are you still up?"

"Because I didn't want to leave you alone and I thought that you wouldn't want to be", he replies playing with my hair.

"Thanks Drake", I said leaning on him.

"Welcome", he breathed.

I looked up into his gray eyes and just stared at them. Then all I knew was that we were leaning in. He was looking at me as if asking for permission and I gave him a small nod. With that he put his hand on my cheek and brushed his lips against mine. I kissed him back softly and he pulled away.

"Why the hell did you pull away", I asked.

"Because I'm me and I need to tell you something."

"Okay but it better be good", I said narrowing my eyes at him, but in a playful way.

"Izzy I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend", he said holding me to him.

"You don't need me to answer that", I replied pulling him back to. I put my hands in his hair and he held me even tighter. We only pulled away when we needed too breath but we continued to kiss, and his kisses weren't careful like Edward's but they weren't rough. They were perfect.

**A/N: That was really long to write but I hope you love it. I don't know when I'll update so I decided to give you guys a long chapter. Well Review so I know what I need to fix and what you think. **


	8. Reaction's and Edward Fing Cullen

_**A/N: I'm soooo sorry that I'm updating just now. I was grounded for a few weeks because of my grades, hehehe but now they're better and I'm back on. My phone has completely shut off on me and all it does is say gravity then shuts off and it only does that. It won't turn on and it's pissing me off! Well thank you for reviewing and I hope you love it.**_

_**Brittany -Draco's Gurl- **_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Lozzy035: The reason why they have the same schedule will be explained in this chapter. Edward won't do a whole lot because he finally sees that she's happy. I also wanted more flirting involved and it didn't seem right that while writing it so I added it. They needed to be together but I didn't expect it so soon, so I went with the flow and left because I reread it and it felt right. **_

_**YunaNeko: I'm happy you loved it. So I hope you love this one as well. **_

_**TeamCarliseWhitlock: I'm happy you loved it too. I really appreciate it. **_

_**DarkQueen1001: Don't worry I won't stop writing. I just update at random times.**_

_**Twilight Sucks Badly: Are you happy with Draco and Bella are finally together because I hope you are. **_

_**Jasper111: Thanks for loving it. It makes me happy that everyone loves this story and normally I think it's crap...**_

_**ciaranoelle: Thank you**_

_**DaddysGirl4: Here it is.**_

_**Pauliesbabe4eva: Thanks! I hope you like this as well, and I love the encouragement. **_

_**Twilightvixxen: Thank You!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters and the plot. Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight, while J.K. Rowling all Harry Potter._**

_Previously on Isabella Marie Lestrange-Snape_

"_Izzy I love you and I want you to be my girlfriend", he said holding me to him._

"_You don't need me to answer that", I replied pulling him back to. I put my hands in his hair and he held me even tighter. We only pulled away when we needed too breath but we continued to kiss, and his kisses weren't careful like Edward's but they weren't rough. They were perfect. _

Chapter 8: Reaction's and Edward F-ing Cullen

As I pulled from Draco I heard someone squeal behind me. I turned around to find myself in Draco's lap and squished between Draco's chest and Pansy's boobs.

"Okay I don't like a clear view of my best friends boobs. And why in the world did you squeal", I asked pushing her and her cleavage away from me.

"Sorry about that Isa but I was hugging both of you, and I squealed because I knew you two loved each other", she said in one breath. Then Emmett and Rosalie came down.

"Really midnight, it wasn't that hard to know you two were into each other", Rosalie commented.

"Did everyone listen too our conversation", I asked.

"No just us four", Emmett answered.

"Four what do you mean?"

"Well obviously Alice would see this and she would tell Jasper, so make that five", Rose said as if it were obvious.

"Oh true true. Hey I didn't get to talk to Hermione about Theodore and see if she liked him or not", I realized.

"I'm going to get her and what time is it?"

"Only ten", Pansy said looking at her watch.

"Well if we wake her and the others up we can still go to bed and not be tired in the morning. And If we all passed out early then they're going to be even more tired in the morning", I stated.

"Why", Draco asked.

"Well if you sleep more then like nine hours, your body like shuts down for the night and it's harder to get up", Pansy answered.

"I never knew that", Emmett replied.

"Well if you're anything like Blaise had to act then you wouldn't know", I giggled. Then I ran downstairs. As I reached our dorm door I opened it and found Pansy and Rose behind me.

"Let's do this", Pansy whispered and laughed like an evil scientist.

I ran to Hermione's bed, Rose went to Storm's bed, and Pansy went to Rain's.

"On the count of three press the button", I whispered. Rose told Pansy since they were close to each other and I wasn't. I opened Hermione's dresser quietly, Rose lifted Storm's 'book' and Pansy crouched down looking for the button.

"One, two, THREE", I yelled three and we all pressed the buttons.

"AHHHH", they all screamed. They landed in the middle too. Hermione was at the bottom, with Rain on top of her then Storm finishing it up.

"What the hell are you waking us up for", Hermione yelled at me.

"Because you know mom's rule about going to bed early and since it's only ten and we can wake up at eight thirty you can stay up until twelve", I said waving my wand at her messy black hair and making it straight.

"Why did you straighten it", she asked.

"Because It will be a rats nest here soon", I said going over to my trunk and pulling my pj's out.

I wore a black long sleeve like my green one I wore that day but it was made of a different material. More like silk and the stretchy material in one. Then I pulled on some silver shorts like last nights but they looked like I cut them at the bottom. I pulled on some black and silver socks to keep my feet warm as well. The rest of the girls changed too. Pansy wore a green tank top with black girl boxers. She put fluffy gray socks on. Rose wore black all the way around with a half sleeve shirt that said ' Bite Me 'Cause I'm Better Than You' and wore flip flops down there. Hermione wore a shirt like Rose but it was long sleeve and said 'Ima Witch and you know it' along with green shorts like mine, and wore slippers that looked like flats that were black and it had a silver bow on it. Daphne was still asleep because we didn't want to wake her unless we knew Marcus was going to be there. If he was we would come and get her. Rain and Storm wore the same exact thing. Their shirts were cut exposing their belly button and I noticed that they had rings and I liked them. They had little studs that were black and silver. Back to there clothes, they wore this Capri's that were silver and they were stretchy. They also wore slippers like Hermione's except they were green with a silver bow. We walked back up the stairs and saw that the boys disappeared. So I knew it was time to ask Hermione.

"Herms, do you like Theo?"

"Why?"

"Because we want to know", Pansy replied butting in.

"And we see the way you guys act towards each other. You can't lie because I will use our twin thing", I said pointing my finger at her.

"Ya I do. But I don't think he likes me that way", she said looking back at the glowing fire.

"Ya he does trust us", Pansy and I said together.

"He's never acted the way he does when he's around you and he's only known you for what a week", I stated looking back at Pansy.

"Yeah he doesn't open up for just anyone and it takes a lot to get him to open up to others", Pansy stated.

"We'll find out for you through Draco okay", I said patting her hand.

"Sure as long as it's positive I want to know."

"Well I'll wink at you two times okay. And I'm going out with Draco by the way", I said turning my back at her going to sit at the loveseat Draco and I were sitting at recently.

"WHAT", all three girls yelled.

"Shush, I don't want to wake all of Slytherin house okay", I said looking at them.

"You will explain-"

"-After we get in the common room-"

"-Is that clear", the Palace twins said.

"Ya ya. I will but the boys are coming up now", I said looking at their staircase to see them walking up.

"Marcus is coming so one of you might want to go get Daphne", Blaise said to us.

"I will", Pansy said running down the stairs immediately.

"What was that about", Rodger asked, sitting next to Storm.

"Well, in our room we have these switches that make our beds go forward so we shoot off of them. Dumbledore installed them because he knew we like to bug each other to death", I said leaning next to a very sexy Draco. He wore a muscle fitting shirt with shorts. I saw everyone of his muscles and got closer to him. Then he kissed me.

"Dude get some", Rodger shouted. You would think he would be like dude that's my sister but nope he was just the opposite.

"Get some yourself with that lady next to you", I said against Draco's lips.

"What was that Isabella. I couldn't hear you seeing as your lips are stuck to Mr. Draco here", he said snickering. Then I pulled away.

"Then get some yourself with the lady next to you", I replied.

"Well hey Storm what do you say", Rodger asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ya", she said leaning into him.

"Right", she said when he got close to her and she pulled back.

"Ah it's not nice to tease", he said pouting. She giggled then pecked him on the lips and then he looked shocked. His expression was hilarious to the point where we were all laughing. Then I went to Draco's ear and asked him if Theo like Herms.

"Theodore says yes he does but he doesn't want to make things worse seeing as Weaselbee is being a fucking dumbass."

"That's all I need to know." Then I winked at Hermione two times. Then Daphne and Pansy came up. We were still waiting on Marcus but after we were done laughing he came up.

"What's all this ruckus", Samuel asked.

"Sammy", I squeaked and ran to him giving him a hug.

"Mica mea printesa Isabella. How are you", Samuel asked me. (he calls her my little princess Isabella)

"I'll explain. As soon as I know where Elladora is. If she overhears this conversation then it will be around the school in a heartbeat", I said looking everywhere in the common room.

"Well here's my story", I said explaining the whole thing.

**2 hours later**

"Who hoes he think he his. He actually expects you to go after him? What an idiot", Marcus said.

"That motherfucker is going to pay for what he did to my princess sister", Samuel said.

"That bloodsucker's gonna have to go through me. We already acknowledged that. My father's still in the dark lords inner circle. I have everyone on the dark and light side that can go after him if he tries to hurt her", Draco said quietly snuggling into my neck, inhaling my scent.

"That would help. He has no chance of getting to me. Even I won't let him", I replied.

"Okay happier subject", Pansy said breaking the tension.

"Well I heard that you are dating a certain Gryffindor named Teddy Lupin, and son of both aurors Tonks and Remus Lupin", Sam grinned.

"That's completely true. And I love him", Pansy said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Well it's nice that I know that I will have another cousin", Hermione told her.

"You think we'll make it that long", Pansy asked.

"Obviously. You went through a year long distance relationship. Teddy didn't cheat on you, did he? Remember the Blondie he dated back in third year, Sharlene. Well she tried to date over the summer and she lives in South America and he cheated on her with Veronica. He's extremely serious about you", I said to her. Then Hermione started laughing.

"That sounded really weird because you said he's completely serious about her, and I thought of Sirius", she said wiping tears from her eyes.

"Well that sounds really wrong too", Rodger said chuckling.

"Dude, I think the Snape family has gone crazy and that includes me", I replied looking back in forth at my brother and sister.

"Why are you crazy. I mean I understand about the rest of your family but you how", Rain asked.

"Look at who I'm dating guys I mean come on", I said being sarcastic. I looked at Draco and he was laughing.

"Okay you're crazy for dating me but aren't, I'm the one that's crazy for dating you", he replied looking back at me.

"Uh, sure."

"Look they're having a lover's spat", Marcus said to everyone. All we heard we're awes.

"Okay I knew you all saw this coming so why are you guys being like oh this is a big surprise", I asked looking confused.

"Because it's still funny. And cute", Daphne replied snuggling to Marcus.

"You know who should hook up", I told them.

"Who", Pansy asked.

"Rain should hook up with Harry, Daph and Marcus should hook up, Blaise you should hook up with Ginny, Hermione and Theo, and last but not least, Rodg and Storm", I said looking at everyone one of them as I said there names.

Hermione was blushing and looking everywhere except at Theodore, and he was looking at the wall in front of him acting as if I never said anything. Daphne was looking at Marcus with a smile, and he was just looking at her. Rain looked deep in thought and so did Blaise. Rodger just smiled at Storm with a mysterious grin.

"Dude we haven't even been at this school for more than two days and you want to hook everyone up", Rain said looking at me.

"Ya that way no one has to feel left out when there are other couples around you", I stated.

"That's true but why Potter for Rain and little Weasley for me", Blaise asked.

"Harry for Rain because they both have a same but different attitude. Harry's been through a hell of a lot more than any of us. He needs someone who can keep him calm and take his mind off of things. Rain is perfect for that. And you Blaise. I say Gin because you've seen her fiery attitude. You are calm cool and collected, something she can never be. You're probably the only one that can handle that. Opposite's attract right. Well then there you go", I stated as if it weren't complicated at all.

"Well Marcus what do you say. We are complete opposite's. I like you and you like me", Daphne stated.

"Well then, Daphne Greengrass, would you go out with me", Marcus asked.

"Hell ya", she replied.

"Well at least that's one couple that we've been trying to set up for years to work", Samuel and I said together.

"Now Stormy what do you say. You wanna be my girlfriend", Rodger asked in a goofy voice.

"Come on Storm you know that you want to. You can be serious, and don't think about it Hermione, but you can take a joke you work out perfectly", Rain commented.

"Why the hell not", Storm sighed.

"Finally Rodger will have a good girlfriend", Hermione said.

I just laughed.

"Now Theodore and Hermione don't think we forgot about you", Draco said.

"Oh god", Theodore muttered.

"Now Hermione, do you like Theo", Sammy asked.

"No comment", she replied.

"Nope, not a good enough answer", Daphne answered.

"Come on Herms, just tell them the truth", Rodger pestered.

"Yes I do are you happy", she asked him.

"Very."

"Theo we know you're answer but some of the girls don't so time to answer buddy", Blaise told him.

"Why do you guys do this to me", he asked looking at Draco and Blaise.

"Because you deserve to be happy Theodore", Pansy and I whispered to him. Everyone heard it but it was in a small voice.

"It's true mate. We've seen the real side of you and we know how you are", Draco said.

"You really need her and you know it", I whispered to where only he heard it.

"Ya I do. I like her but damn Weaslebee has ruined every fucking thing", he said looking up.

"Actually that's not true because he thought I loved him and I never did", Hermione said in a matter of fact voice.

"Well then you two are together", I stated.

"I guess we are", Theo replied putting his arm around Hermione.

"Dude this is like a fucking soap opera", Marcus said laughing.

"Sure, Sure", Hermione and I replied.

We talked about random things and eventually it was twelve thirty. Everyone was on their way to bed and I was putting out the fire. The only people left were Daphne, Marcus, Draco, and Hermione. No one said a thing as everyone got the common room tidy. It was a rule in Slytherin house that the last people to go to bed was to dim the lights and put the fire out. Also to straighten tables, put books away, and magic everything clean. Hermione held the books up to where they were supposed to go and they flew in their spot. I had the fire and was breaking the wood down. Daphne was putting the lights out, Draco was straightening the tables, and once everyone was to finish Marcus would magically clean everything.

"Are you almost done Isabella", Marcus asked me.

"Ya, I just have to aguamenta the fire out", I replied doing so.

"Well since everyone is done get on your staircases", Marcus said standing on the boys' staircase with Draco.

"Scourigify la-manta", Marcus whispered. Everything was clean with the one simple spell.

"Where did you learn that", Hermione asked.

"Over the summer. Mum wanted to clean our sitting room and didn't want to do certain spots so she researched it and that was the spell", he answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Alright then, you chaps finished pretty quick", Theo said coming up the stairs.

"Well duh. We are wizards and witches", I pointed out.

"Ya 'cause I really didn't know that", he answered sarcastic.

"Thought you would want to know", I replied walking to Draco and encircling his waist. He pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"Come on man, get room", Theodore commented.

"Shut up you great brute", I said against Draco's lips.

"I am not Crabbe okay. Or Goyle for that matter", he replied hugging Hermione.

"They aren't just brute's they are complete idiots and buffoons", Daphne laughed.

"Got me there."

"Well it's time for bed everyone", Rose yelled up the stairs.

"She's right it's one", Emmett yelled as well.

"Goodnight everyone Marcus said kissing Daphne on the top of the head. They went down their own separate staircases. Theo kissed Hermione right at the corner of her lips and she walked away blushing.

I turned to Draco and put my hands on his chest. His arms were on my waist and we looked at each other.

"So I will see you tomorrow morning", I asked him.

"Yes you will, and then we'll show everyone that you're mine and I'm yours", he replied coming closer to my face.

"Well okay then", I said closing the gap and kissing him. Our lips moved in sync and he swiped his tongue on my bottom lip asking for permission. And I granted. He explored my mouth and I explored him. He may smell like rain and mint but he tasted like caramel and spearmint. I loved it. I know that my mind and imagination were mingling and I was imagining kissing Draco forever. Then we pulled away.

"Do you knot that you taste like chocolate covered strawberries and peppermint", he told me leaning his forehead against mine.

"And you taste like caramel and spearmint", I replied kissing him in between words.

"Well then, I hope you have a wonderful night, Izzy."

"You as well Draco", I said going down the stairs.

**Next Morning**

I woke up to hear everyone getting up. They were still in bed but they were awake.

"What time is it", I asked.

"It's seven thirty", Rose answered.

"Well I'm going to take a shower", Daphne said getting up. She went through her trunk pulling out clothes and finally grabbing her famous gray towel, deodorant, razor, make up, and shower supplies she went into the bathroom. After she was done everyone took their showers.

I went in and used my strawberry shampoo and conditioner. After that I grabbed my rose petal body wash. I then shaved and washed my face. After turning off the water I grabbed my pale green towel and wrapped my hair up. I put my black robe on as well. I went to my sink seeing as that we all had our own sinks, and brushed my teeth. I grabbed my rose petal lotion and spray and put it on. Then I put on my silver boy shorts and bra on. I put my robe back on and walked back out. I wasn't embarrassed about dressing in front of the girls but I put up a simple shade to dress behind.

I grabbed my white ripped skinny jeans and pulled them on. Next was my converse high tops. They were white as well. Next was my green tank top. I decide that I would wear another tank top. I pulled on my black tank top with the Slytherin crest in silver. Next was my make up. I put on white eyeliner with black eyeshadow. I put silver streaks in my hair as well. Next was my blush and clear lip gloss. I put my hair in a half ponytail and left my bangs on one side and a couple strands on my other side.

Hermione wore white shorts with a black belt. She had some black flip flops on. Her shirt was a long green v neck long sleeve like I wore the other day but it didn't have stripes. Instead it had the Slytherin crest in silver. She straightened her hair and put it in a high ponytail with her bangs swept to the side. Her make up was similar to yesterdays. The only thing different was that she had silver eyeliner and silver in the place of the green and the black was still there.

Rosalie walked out of the shower side of the bathroom and went to her trunk. She pulled out her clothes, make-up and hair products. She went to walk in the mirror and sink part of the bathroom but we stopped her.

"Rose go back to your bed and we'll pull up a shade for you to hide behind. What color do you want", Daphne asked.

"How about silver with a black outline", she said looking at Daphne with a smirk.

"Okay then. Dora-Cara", Daphne said pointing next to Rosalie's bed.

"Thanks Daphne", Rose said going to get dressed.

Next in the Shower was Pansy. While she was taking a shower Rose finished and went into the sink, mirror side of the bathroom. She walked out with Pansy and we looked at Rose and she looked good. She wore dark blue skinny jeans with the Slytherin symbol all big and along her right leg. Her shirt was a black off the shoulder, half way on her arms and a gray tank top underneath. She put on some gray vans as well. Her hair wasn't done yet and I didn't know why. Her make-up was silver mascara, black eyeliner on her bottom lashes, and a smoky gray and white eyeshadow. Her lips were defined with lip liner and a pale pink lip gloss.

"Could one of you guys change my hair color for me permanently?"

"Ya what color", Rain asked.

"Well I want brown hair with Black underneath. Is that okay", she replied.

"Should be easy do you want your hair to change to curly or straight too", Storm asked.

"Straight."

"Okay then. Rain I made your hair straight but you colored mine and since she wants both we can both work on this. You ready", Storm said looking at her twin sister.

"Ya. Brunce-Blanke Harley", Rain said giving her wand a flick. Rosalie's her changed from her roots, slowly. The black came through before the brown. Once her hair was finished Storm stepped up.

"Straightonous Permanante", Storm mumbled. Rose's hair was straight quickly.

"Thanks guys that means a lot. I really love it", Rose said looking at her reflection. She worked with it then put it in a high ponytail with her bangs swept to the side.

"Rose come here", I said. She walked towards me and I pushed her bangs forward.

"Diffindo", I said pointing my wand at her bangs. They cut shorter to where they would look good to the side and in her face. I then pushed her bangs to the side. She looked really brilliant.

"Thanks guys", she said walking out the door with her bag.

Daphe walked out from getting ready, seeing as she took forever to get ready. She wore a purple tank top with a white one underneath. Her jeans were a dark gray and her shoes were ripped purple converse. Her hair was down and surrounding her face. If Draco had hair that long I would laugh and say he and Daph could pass for twins.

Pansy was the next one ready. She wore a blue shirt that was see through and a black tank top underneath. She wore black shorts underneath and blue rhino sneakers. Her make up was simple. Blue sparkly eyeshadow, black eyeliner, mascara and clear lip gloss. Her hair was down and was curled into ringlets. She had her bangs pinned back with a little bump. She grabbed her full on black robe along with Daph and the only color was the silver from the Slytherin crest. They walked out the door meeting Marcus in the common room and Teddy in the great hall.

Rain wore black jeans that had studs on them making a design that I couldn't decipher. Her shirt was white and it was a stretchy material and it hung down in the front. She looked good and she was wearing knee high boots. Her make up was black eyeshadow and white eyeliner. She wore a clear sparkly lip gloss with a white colored mascara. Her hair was like Pansy's but she kept her bangs to the side and the white in her hair stood out. She grabbed her black robe as well and sat on the bed waiting for us.

Storm has her hair down and straightened. She wore the same thing as rain except the colors were switched. She put rhinestones on her and magically kept them there. The twins stood by each other conversing. Once they were done with their chat we all walked up to the common room.

We walked up the stairs. Everybody was there and were waiting on us. Draco was talking to Theo and Blaise as Marcus, Daphne, and Pansy were no where to be seen. Rodger was looking into the fire not paying attention to anyone. Storm went to Rodgers side and sat on the arm of the chair. Hermione and I went over to the other group. Rain followed.

"Good Morning Gorgeous", Draco said hugging me and pecking me on the lips.

"Morning Drake", I replied hugging him closer.

I saw Rain and Blaise strike a conversation while Hermione and Theo were hugging like me and Draco. Rose was with Emmett and he was looking at her hair.

"Damn Rosy. Your hair is sexy", Emmett said loudly. That got everyone's attention. They all complimented her.

"Thank, midnight, Rain, and Storm. They did it. Storm straightened my hair, Rain colored it, and midnight cut my bangs."

"Yes we did", Rain, Storm, and I said.

Rodger was holding Storm close and they were mumbling into each others ears. Then we all left the common room. As we were walking up the dungeon steps we caught my parents along the way. They approved by the look in their eyes as well. Father especially, knowing all the hell we all went through. As we went into the great hall we saw Pansy, Daphne, Marcus, Teddy, Harry and Gin inside. It got quiet as we walked in. Draco held my hand as Theo held Hermione's. Rodger had his arm on Storm's shoulder and was whispering something in her ear making her laugh. Blaise waved to Ginny, and Rain smiled at Harry. Then the conversations started. People glancing back at us every once and a while.

Alice ran towards, Jasper behind her. They were talking to Rose and Emmett and looking at her hair. I was happy that Alice and Jasper were still my friends. Edwardo decided that he wanted to join in as well. That's when Draco and I decided to start talking.

"So what took you guys so long to get ready", Drake asked me.

"Getting everyone settled in for sure. Last night we completely crashed. Especially after all the match making as well", I told him taking a bite of my food.

"Hmm. It didn't take us long to get settled in", he answered.

"Well you know how girls are. We have to make everything perfect", I giggled.

"You don't. You're perfect as is", he said going to kiss me.

"Thanks Drake", I replied pecking him on the lips.

We continued talking through breakfast until everyone was done. Then we were on our way to Ancient Runes. Blue and Fallwed didn't bother us seeing as they knew better. They 3went to their seats and looked at me while I smirked at them. All our classes went by smoothly until our break came around.

I was walking with Drake, Pansy, and Blaise to the lake when Drake said he had to go get his necklace with his family crest, that he left back in his dorm when he dropped off his books after Ancient Runes.

"I'll be back in like five minuets with all of the passage ways", he said letting go of my hand and turning to go to the dungeons.

"Hurry Draco", I yelled after him. None of the Cullens were at our spot, guessing that Rose and Emmett were having some time alone while Alice and Jasper were probably with Harry, Ginny, and Teddy. Rodger was probably with dad going over potions. Hermione was probably with Theo and the twins sitting in the common room.

"Where is he", Pansy asked after twenty minuets passed by.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling", Blaise said.

"I'm going to see if he's still in the common room", I replied getting up.

I walked through the banister of Salazar Slytherin. I walked down the dropping corridor and went through the other side of a portrait of Slytherin's wife, Serene. I thought it was pretty funny because his wife's initials were the same as his. I arrived in the dungeons and went to the wall and whispered the password. I walked into the room and saw that the twins, Hermione and Theo were all talking and stopped at my entrance.

"Have you seen Draco at all?"

"Ya he came in here about ten minuets ago saying that he forgot his family crest necklace, and something else", Hermione said looking at me in concern.

"HEY OPEN THE WALL DOOR THING", we heard a shout come from the entrance. I ran to it to see Harry and Ginny there with Teddy, Blaise, Pansy, and Rodger running behind them.

"Lets go now. Draco's been attacked. His in the hospital wing right now", Rodger panted.

"What? On the second day of school", I said running past them. Draco was never attacked for he was respected in the school almost as much as Dumbledore or Harry.

I ran past my mother and father and they were calling after me. I heard Rodger explain what happened and they ran after us. I passed Dumbledore and the Cullens excluding one and into the hospital wing. Madam Pompfrey saw me and went back to her potions searching for something and fast. There was Draco on the bed, bleeding from his arms and his chest. His perfect face was bloody and his shirt was torn, revealing his family crest and something was in his hand as well. I ran to his side and grabbed his hand. Inside it was a now bloody diamond necklace. I put it on the desk and grabbed his hand.

I sat there just holding his hand and I knew I was in shock. Normally I should be crying right now but I wasn't. I knew he would live. He groaned.

"Drake. Look at me Drake Please", I whispered to him.

Madam Prompfrey brought him a blood replenishing potion, and pain relieving potion. She healed all his wounds, fixed his broken bones and stabilized his breathing. Then she gave him a blood replenishing potion and color returned to his face, and then she gave him the other potion. He opened his eyes and looked at himself then he looked in my direction.

"Izzy", he choked out.

"Drake what happened? All I know is that Rodg told us you were attacked, and then I took off", I said putting my hand on his face.

"It was Cullen! He attacked me because we're together. He said that I had to stay away from you because you were his and that you could never love someone that had d-deatheaters for parents", he spat.

"That foul evil little gargoyle", I said venomously.

"Draco", Daphne screamed. She ran on the other side of her cousin and was weeping. I would have as well but I knew what he's gone through and this is considered minor compared to what his Aunt Rabeccah has done to him.

"I would explain what happened for you Draco but I have someone to go meet now", I told him.

"Wait, hand me that necklace please", he asked me. I handed him the diamond necklace and he cleaned it. It had black and green diamonds and one had a snake on it and it was the one that was black and green.

"I wanted to give this to you because I knew I missed your birthday and well I thought that I could still give it to you", he said putting it in my hand.

"Thank you Draco", I said pecking him on the lips then turning around to see all the Cullens except Carlisle, Esme, and Edward. I looked at Alice demanding to know where he was with my eyes.

"Edward", she sighed,"is on the fourth floor." Then I went to the left of the entrance taking a secret passageway to the third floor. Going up to the fourth landing on the magical staircase I saw Edward turn onto the landing.

"_EDWARD FUCKING CULLEN"_, I screamed letting my mind barriers down. He turned to look at me with a smile, until he took a look at my expression and my necklace.

"You dare hurt him to try and get me. You're a low filthy bloodsucking creature. You think that hurting the ones I love is going to make me run to you", I told him pointing my wand at him. I was about to use my fathers curse but didn't know if that would work because of him not containing any blood.

"Sectemsempra", I heard someone say behind me. It turned out to be Daphne. The curse went straight through Edward and didn't even effect him.

"Dammit", I heard her mutter.

I looked at Edward and thought of another one.

"Midnight, that one won't help any. Don't tear him apart", I heard Rosalie mumble behind me.

"Well Reducto would do the same damage as Bombarda but not as bad so that's what I'll go with", I replied.

"_Reducto!_"

Edward was launched backwards and into the wall. Daphne said a spell to protect the wall from any damage. He sat there with a crack in his face that quickly healed.

"B-Isabella, what are you talking about", he asked playing innocent.

"Don't act like you don't know. You know what you did to my cousin you motherfucker. I will tear you apart after you've been fixed up", Daphne spat out. Then a certain red head rounded the corner.

"Bloody Hell, Edward are you alright", Ronald asked him.

"Ella, are you okay sister", I heard Hermione ask from behind me.

Daphne and I were mumbling incoherently under our breath. We heard footsteps approaching behind us. I stared at the two _children_ in front of us. I was trembling and was going to raise my wand and whisper my another one of fathers spells when a hand was on my shoulder. I turned and it was Theo with Hermione looking at me, concerned.

"Isabella, stop. Don't utter those words, because you know it'll get your father in trouble. Stop, calm down. Draco is on his way up here after your mother and father make sure he's perfectly fine to move and breath on his own", Theodore told me. Hermione moved to his side and he took his hand off my shoulder and put it around Hermione.

"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you to start dating Granger", Ronald sneered at Hermione.

"It's Lestrange-Snape, you mother fucking dumbass", she hissed at him.

"Wow a real snake too. I wonder does your boyfriend know about everything you did with Krum? I know I was surprised when I was told what happened", he spat out, looking at Theo. Theodore's expression changed from calm, cool, and collected to anger, venomous, and I'ma kill you.

"I didn't do jack shit with Krum. He was just a date to the yule ball. You were the one that heard it from your Lavender Brown, wait no, Lavender Barf of a girlfriend. She made that up that night when she thought I was asleep. Sorry that you never got that action, you dumbass weasel", Hermione yelled at him.

"Hermione Renee Lestrange-Snape, calm down", my fathers voice said coming down the hall. In between him and my mother was Draco.

"Draco, are you alright", I asked him running to hug him.

"Ya Izzy, I'm fine. Are you okay, did anything happen to you when you went up here", he asked cupping my face with his hand.

"No, all I did was reducto his ass", I told him, smirking.

"Well then, that's good. Professor Snape", he said looking at my mother. All I did was run and hide behind a suit of armor. My brother, sister, Blaise, and Pansy did the same. The others were looking at us like what the fuck.

"YOU FOUL EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH! I SWEAR YOU TOUCH ANY OF MY CHILDREN AGAIN YOUR LITTLE ASS WILL GO STRAIGHT TO THE DARK LORD AND HE WILL BURN YOU. AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO DRACO, YOU BETTER HOPE LUCIUS DOESN'T COME UP HERE AND TORTURE YOU HIMSELF! YOU LITTLE GARGOYLE. DETENTION FOR THE NEXT FOUR MONTHS EVERY NIGHT IN MY OFFICE!", then she turned around and billowed out of the corridor. My father looked at Edward and Ronald and sneered.

"Stay away from all of them. You both only may be next to them or talk to them if they wish it", my father said calmly, and his looked at them and his red eyes held fire in them. Then he left just like my mother.

"Stay away from Isabella, is that clear. We will not hesitate to hurt you, bloodsucker", Drake and Rodger told him.

"That go's for Hermione as well. Don't try anything stupid, weaselbee", Theo and Harry said together as well.

Then we went back outside while Edward was scolded by Carlisle and Esme and Ron left to go find his dog of a girlfriend. After sending a letter to Lucius and Narcissa we spent the rest of our free period by the lake.

**A/N: That's all for today folks. I hope you all loved it and I hope you are all happy that I FINALLY updated. This chapter is 16 pages long just to let you know.**


	9. The Malfoy Family

**_A/N: Hey guy! I would've updated sooner but we are getting internet from someone else right now and our computer has had all these virus' and it deleted everything from my computer and I had this chapter typed up and half way done when my dad cleared it all. So I'm sorry about this not being up sooner._**

**_Brittany -Draco's Gurl- _**

**_Reviews:_**

**_Lozzy035: Ya like I said in the story they need to be coupled up so they don't feel left out. The only ones left are Ginny, Blaise, Harry, and Rain. Edward is a jerk but hopefully he'll see sense here soon._**

**_YunaNeko: Happy you loved it! _**

**_DarkestAngelaround: There will be more Draco and Isabella trust me._**

**_Ciaranoelle: I would've updated a.s.a.p but my dad didn't think that I had important stuff on here so he didn't put it on a disc. _**

**_TeamCullen2110: Here it is…._**

**_BELLA X STARFIRE7745231: I'm happy you like it…_**

**_DarkWhisperEmma: I don't know if I'm going to kill off Edward or any of the Cullen's because I like having them there and they need to be in the next stories. _**

**_xxxLauraaxxx: Happy you love it._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters and the plot. Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight, while J.K. Rowling all Harry Potter._**

_Previously on Isabella Marie Lestrange-Snape_

_"Wow, I didn't know you had it in you to start dating Granger", Ronald sneered at Hermione._

_"It's Lestrange-Snape, you mother fucking dumbass", she hissed at him._

_"Wow a real snake too. I wonder does your boyfriend know about everything you did with Krum? I know I was surprised when I was told what happened", he spat out, looking at Theo. Theodore's expression changed from calm, cool, and collected to anger, venomous, and I'ma kill you._

_"I didn't do jack shit with Krum. He was just a date to the Yule ball. You were the one that heard it from your Lavender Brown, wait no, Lavender Barf of a girlfriend. She made that up that night when she thought I was asleep. Sorry that you never got that action, you dumbass weasel", Hermione yelled at him._

_"Hermione Renee Lestrange-Snape, calm down", my fathers voice said coming down the hall. In between him and my mother was Draco._

_"Draco, are you alright", I asked him running to hug him._

_"Ya Izzy, I'm fine. Are you okay, did anything happen to you when you went up here", he asked cupping my face with his hand._

_"No, all I did was reducto his ass", I told him, smirking._

_"Well then, that's good. Professor Snape", he said looking at my mother. All I did was run and hide behind a suit of armor. My brother, sister, Blaise, and Pansy did the same. The others were looking at us like what the fuck._

_"YOU FOUL EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH! I SWEAR YOU TOUCH ANY OF MY CHILDREN AGAIN YOUR LITTLE ASS WILL GO STRAIGHT TO THE DARK LORD AND HE WILL BURN YOU. AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO DRACO, YOU BETTER HOPE LUCIUS DOESN'T COME UP HERE AND TORTURE YOU HIMSELF! YOU LITTLE GARGOYLE. DETENTION FOR THE NEXT FOUR MONTHS EVERY NIGHT IN MY OFFICE!", then she turned around and billowed out of the corridor. My father looked at Edward and Ronald and sneered._

_"Stay away from all of them. You both only may be next to them or talk to them if they wish it", my father said calmly, and his looked at them and his red eyes held fire in them. Then he left just like my mother._

_"Stay away from Isabella, is that clear. We will not hesitate to hurt you, bloodsucker", Drake and Rodger told him._

_"That go's for Hermione as well. Don't try anything stupid, weaselbee", Theo and Harry said together as well._

_Then we went back outside while Edward was scolded by Carlisle and Esme and Ron left to go find his dog of a girlfriend. After sending a letter to Lucius and Narcissa we spent the rest of our free period by the lake._

Chapter 9: The Malfoy Family

After having our confrontation with the Cullen and Weasel, we went to the lake and sat by the water conversing about classes. Although I was fussing over Draco and looking him over, making sure he was alright.

"Really Izzy, I'm fine", he whined when I made him pull his shirt up.

"You're not fine until I say so. Not quit whining like a little girl", I said looking everywhere on his chest and back.

"You don't have to worry nurse", he sighed, chuckling.

"Oh so now I'm your nurse", I asked. He turned around and held me tight and fell backwards on the blanket we set out. He pulled me to him and kissed me gently.

"Yes you are and a very sexy one at that", he mumbled against my lips.

"Hmm, you're one to talk. You are the sexy beast here", I giggled.

"Guys we have company", Samuel called to us. Draco and I pulled away to see a beautiful couple walking across the grass. They were amazingly graceful and gracious. Both had blonde hair and were tall. One had silver eyes while the other had ice blue eyes. They both wore white robes but they had different symbols on it and the woman had more silver and feminine style to hers. The man's were normal white robes but underneath was a silver suit and in his hand was a black walking stick that held his wand with a snake head on it, declaring that he was Lucius Scorpius Malfoy . The woman had a tight silver and black corset underneath. She wore her hair down on her shoulders and the black streak in her hair showed that she was in fact Narcissa Michelle Black Malfoy. As they strode towards us, Draco and I were helped up by Rain, and Blaise.

"Draco, darling, how are you", Narcissa asked cupping her sons cheek and looking him over making sure he was fine.

"I'm fine mother. Hello father. Madam Prompfrey looked me over then Isabella. Trust me I'm fine", Draco said hugging his mother and giving his father a side hug.

"Isabella, dear. How are you?

"I'm fine Mrs. Malfoy. I got back the creature that did this to Draco for you though", I said taken into her mother-like embrace that she graced to almost every one of her child's friends.

"Please call me Narcissa and thank you. Who is the one that did it", she asked looking at me and everyone else.

"It was a vampire that attacked Draco. While we were away on our mission, Isabella fell in love with him accidently. He was angry that she was with Draco and attacked him hoping she would run into his arms crying that she loved him and all of that nonsense", Blaise explained while I stood by Draco's side.

"Thank you Blaise. I hear that your brother and sister have come out from hiding Isabella. Also that Potter is no longer friends with that child Weasley. Is this true", Narcissa asked.

"Yes this is true. I am no longer friends with the child that continuously tries to hurt my cousin and is a complete jerk", Harry said stepping up after shaking hands with Lucius and Narcissa.

"Hmm. I see that the lovely twins are here as well."

"Yes well you see, our family doesn't really like us at the moment even though our parents don't show it-"

"And well we have officially decided that we don't want to be Weasley's anymore because our family, except Ginny, are complete gits-"

"So we are asking Dumbledore if we can be replaced like Hermione and Rodger here", the twins said.

To say we were all shocked and surprised was an understatement. We had no idea that they were going to request that. None whatsoever. I ran and hugged them and laughed as Draco did the same to Fred and knocked him over.

"Mom can we adopt them and Ginny please", Draco said looking back to his mother.

All I could do was laugh and laugh. Narcissa looked at her son with a confused look and Lucius started laughing with me. Then he looked back at Draco and decided to answer for them.

"Only if the Weasley family agrees that they don't want them and for Ginny I don't know because of our past and because she isn't dealing with Slytherins either. That is up to them to decide. We were supposed to have three children more but we had to put them up for adoption because the dark lord told us we must", Lucius said looking at the three Weasley's present.

"Well I know a way that will get them to let me go. I need to date a Slytherin and I'm covered", Ginny said looking at all of us. All of us that were in the common room last night thought back to Blaise.

"Well that can be arranged. Ginny would you like to be my girlfriend", Blaise asked her.

"Sure, who would have thought that I wanted to date a Slytherin and become one as well", Ginny said giggling as she slipped her hand into Blaise's.

"Well let's get this settled with the rest of the Weasley family", Dumbledore stated out of nowhere and looked at all of us with twinkling eyes. Dumbledore liked us for some reason and was the only one that believed that the Malfoy's didn't want to be Death Eaters.

As we walked into the Entrance Hall, we saw Ronald with Lavender and the Cullen's and Draco pulled me closer and stared Edward down. Lucius and Narcissa looked at Draco's line of sight and saw what he was looking at. Lucius remembered Edward and Narcissa got in front of Draco and I. Edward flinched at whatever she was thinking and we continued walking towards Dumbledore's office.

"Phineas can you please tell Sirius that the Weasley's are needed in my office", Dumbledore spoke to the portrait.

"Yes, headmaster. Would you like me to tell one of the other portraits to get Ronald for you", he asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, that would be nice", he sighed taking some papers from his desk.

With that Sirius' deceased family member left to gather the Weasley's. Then Dumbledore pulled the hat out and onto his desk. After that he summoned more seats so that everyone can sit down while the conversation went on.

Soon Dumbledore's fire blasted up with green flames and his door opened revealing the rest of the Weasley family and the Cullen's.

"What the bloody hell are we here for", Ronald asked looking at his family, the Malfoy's, Gryffindor's, and Slytherin's.

"Ginevera, why are you holding hands with that snake", Molly asked her youngest and only daughter.

"Because I like Blaise a lot and have for a while", Gin said emphasizing on his name.

"You let go of that boys hand right now", Arthur said walking towards her. George stepped in front of her, blocking Mr. Weasley's path. I've never seen this side of the Weasley family, EVER. I thought they were sweet but now I understand why George and Fred hate being with them.

"No, I won't father. I choose my fate not you. I was wondering why you always hid our prophecies to yourself and now we realize it", Ginny said looking at her father.

"You didn't want us to become part of the Malfoy family-"

"And all you wanted was to keep your special huge family together."

"We know that you got us all from the adoption center. When Lucius said he was supposed to have three children-"

"It clicked and we knew that the reason why the twins were always joking around and I was always cunning-"

"That all three of us inherited the Malfoy traits and we are Malfoy's at the heart", all three of them ended together looking up at their 'Parents' through their bangs. The only ones without their mouths popped open were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and the three that just told them what they knew.

"Why you foul evil little-"

"That is quite enough Molly. I don't appreciate you talking to my daughter that way", Narcissa said calmly.

"Your daughter? YOUR DAUGHTER! She's mine. I didn't get her or Fred and George from a damned adoptive center. I gave birth to them", Molly screamed in her face.

"Mrs. Weasley there is only one way to tell if they are in fact your children. Severus and Bellatrix please come from the curtain and perform the spell of the young Weasley's please", Dumbledore said, and my parents came from the curtain by the balcony.

"Tell us the truths, who are these children-"

"Show us the truths, declare their rightful appearance-"

"Don't attempt to decline our magic, for they deserve to be free from this curse", my parents finished together pointing their wands at the children.

Ginny was first. Her red hair changed to same as Draco's and Daphne's. It was lighter than Lucius' and extremely bright and straight. Not the wavy I was accustomed to. Her eyes were exactly like Narcissa's. They had a hint of silver inside of them and since she played quidditch she had a body build like Lucius's but more feminine and she grew taller. She looked like Draco and was the same height as him as well. The only thing that was different was their eyes, she was a girl, and her hair was longer.

Fred was next. He had Lucius' body build. His hair was a bit shorter and blonde like Lucius'**. (The twins hair are long like in the fourth year but when they change their hair will grow shorter.)** He was a little shorter as well and he had silver eyes like Lucius as well. He was the exact replica of Lucius'. Unlike Draco though he didn't have the bright silver in his eyes they were a stormier gray than anything.

George was last. He grew the same height as Fred and his hair was like George's but it had a black streak in his bangs. His body was a little more defined than George's and his eyes were amazing. They were blue like Narcissa's as well, but darker than an ice blue. They were all extremely gorgeous but I still thought Draco was the cutest.

"Did you have two sets of twins Narcissa, Lucius", Dumbledore asked.

"Yes we did. Two boys and a year later, a boy and girl. I have my babies back", she said hugging all four of them.

"Well. Now we know that I don't have to be related to those snakes. I don't even know if I can handle four Malfoy's. It just seems like this school is becoming more and more of a hide out and that everyone lies to me", Ronald said pushing away from the wall he was leaning on.

"You're one to talk. It's hard to go around this school without turning the corner and seeing you and your dog making out. It's a little gross actually, just the thought ugh", I said shuddering. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and head on my shoulder.

"I make out with my girlfriend all the time! Huh that's actually you not me and your whore of a sister", he said looking Hermione directly in the eyes. You could hear the Weasley's chuckling except Charlie and Bill.

"I think this is enough. I'm leaving now Professor. I'm ashamed to call these people my family and I know that if they really were family that they wouldn't be like this. Fred, George, and Ginny I still consider you family and my siblings. I always will", Bill said.

"As do I. Let's go Bill", Charlie said stepping into the fireplace. Then they were gone.

"Alright let's get everything sorted for you and get you in your proper years. What are their names Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy? That way they can get accustomed to everything", Dumbledore asked looking at them.

"Ginny's was Aries Serene Malfoy, Fred was Leo Michaels Malfoy, and George was Cygnus Riley Malfoy. It's up to them if they want to keep their names or not. Leo and Cygnus' birthdays were on May 20th 1994. **(Remember. This story is set in between; since twilight is set in 2008 I'm making everything possible to our time date.)** Aries and Draco's were on June 4 1995", Narcissa said looking at all of them. Her gaze landed on me and Draco. She stared lovingly at Draco and then smiled a great smile at me. I returned her with one of my own and she turned back to Dumbledore.

"Well do you want to keep your names or do you want your birth ones", Dumbledore asked the three of them.

"Birth names", they all replied in sync.

"Then it's time to sort your house again. Here we go", he replied putting the hat on Aries first.

"Hmm. Another Malfoy and there are more of you. You will obviously be in your 5th year and you're a SLYTHERIN!"

The hat placed Leo and Cygnus in their 6th year and they of course were in Slytherin as well. After that was done they got their schedules. Aries had the same as ours and Leo and Cygnus had the same as well. Their free periods were the same time as ours.

"Professor, why do we all have the same schedule", Harry asked after the Cullen's and Weasley's left.

"Because I knew Isabella would be coming back and since you all became great friends I knew I would have to keep you all together. That being said I knew that you will need each other through certain things as well. And only you are allowed to go into each other's common rooms and such", Dumbledore answered.

"Thank you Professor. We will go now", I said getting up from my chair.

As we left Narcissa and Lucius stated that they had to go and we said our goodbyes. Then we went to classes and departed with my parents after reaching the Entrance Hall.

**A/N: I know that it's mean to cut this so abruptly but it's late, I'm not feeling good, and I'm a little depressed. This would have a lot more energy to it but I'm going through hell right now because the guy I'm in love with is being a douche and is rubbing it in my face that he has a girlfriend that will give him everything he wants. Sorry to any guys that are reading this because you may not be like this guy, but I know a lot of guys that are so those type of guys a complete asses and douches; other than that I hope you guys love it and review please… **

**Brittany- Draco's Gurl**


	10. Finishing the Day

_**A/N: I apologize from the wait but as I said before I am going through something right now and am being slowly pulled out of my state of mind. I am happier and mean to give you all this chapter but FanFiction hasn't been letting me upload anything lately so I am sorry for the wait. For the spells used in this chapter that don't look familiar I got them from www(dot)harrypotterfanzone(dot)com/spells-and-charms. Then the spells not showing up I made myself. **_

_**Brittany -Draco's Gurl- **_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Lozzy035: Thanks and I wanted to add a twist to all. I'm happy that you like where Bill and Charlie are coming from.**_

_**YunaNeko: Thanks and I hope you love this one as well.**_

_**Ciaranoelle: Thank you!**_

_**TeamCullen2110: That is going to be in this chapter, and don't forget that they still have classes left.**_

_**Free-To-Fly-2010: Thank you for telling me of my error. I typed 1995 but my computer fixed back to 1994 seeing as I used it before. I thank you for the correction.**_

_**Twilight Gleek: Thank You! I'm happy to hear that it's one of your favorites.**_

_**Blitz-Gurl-42: Here it is and thank you. **_

_**Blue-Bird-11: I wanted to make something different and all of these ideas popped into my hand randomly when I decided I wanted to write them in a type of order which is where this came from.**_

_**Dragonoffire3: Thanks**_

_**Thy Entertainer: Well that was some time ago now that I'm updating two months later. I really like some other guy now and he likes me too but since it's summer we can't see each other. And thanks for the boost…**_

_**Sorafallenangel11: Thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters and the plot. Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight, while J.K. Rowling all Harry Potter.**_

_Previously on Isabella Marie Lestrange-Snape_

"_Did you have two sets of twins Narcissa, Lucius", Dumbledore asked._

"_Yes we did. Two boys and a year later, a boy and girl. I have my babies back", she said hugging all four of them._

"_Well. Now we know that I don't have to be related to those snakes. I don't even know if I can handle four Malfoy's. It just seems like this school is becoming more and more of a hide out and that everyone lies to me", Ronald said pushing away from the wall he was leaning on._

"_You're one to talk. It's hard to go around this school without turning the corner and seeing you and your dog making out. It's a little gross actually, just the thought ugh", I said shuddering. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and head on my shoulder._

"_I make out with my girlfriend all the time! Huh that's actually you not me and your whore of a sister", he said looking Hermione directly in the eyes. You could hear the Weasley's chuckling except Charlie and Bill. _

"_I think this is enough. I'm leaving now Professor. I'm ashamed to call these people my family and I know that if they really were family that they wouldn't be like this. Fred, George, and Ginny I still consider you family and my siblings. I always will", Bill said._

"_As do I. Let's go Bill", Charlie said stepping into the fireplace. Then they were gone. _

"_Alright let's get everything sorted for you and get you in your proper years. What are their names Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy? That way they can get accustomed to everything", Dumbledore asked looking at them._

"_Ginny's was Aries Serene Malfoy, Fred was Leo Michaels Malfoy, and George was Cygnus Riley Malfoy. It's up to them if they want to keep their names or not. Leo and Cygnus' birthdays were on May 20__th__ 1994. __**(Remember. This story is set in between; since twilight is set in 2008 I'm making everything possible to our time date.)**__ Aries and Draco's were on June 4 1995", Narcissa said looking at all of them. Her gaze landed on me and Draco. She stared lovingly at Draco and then smiled a great smile at me. I returned her with one of my own and she turned back to Dumbledore. _

"_Well do you want to keep your names or do you want your birth ones", Dumbledore asked the three of them._

"_Birth names", they all replied in sync. _

"_Then it's time to sort your house again. Here we go", he replied putting the hat on Aries first._

"_Hmm. Another Malfoy and there are more of you. You will obviously be in your 5__th__ year and you're a SLYTHERIN!"_

_The hat placed Leo and Cygnus in their 6__th__ year and they of course were in Slytherin as well. After that was done they got their schedules. Aries had the same as ours and Leo and Cygnus had the same as well. Their free periods were the same time as ours._

"_Professor, why do we all have the same schedule", Harry asked after the Cullen's and Weasley's left. _

"_Because I knew Isabella would be coming back and since you all became great friends I knew I would have to keep you all together. That being said I knew that you will need each other through certain things as well. And only you are allowed to go into each other's common rooms and such", Dumbledore answered._

"_Thank you Professor. We will go now", I said getting up from my chair._

_As we left Narcissa and Lucius stated that they had to go and we said our goodbyes. Then we went to classes and departed with my parents after reaching the Entrance Hall_.

Chapter 10 Finishing up the day

As Leo, Cygnus, and Aries walked with us to the table everyone stared at them. They had no clue what happened today except that Draco was injured severely. Professor Dumbledore stood, attaining all of our attention.

"Students, you all may think why we have new wizards and a witch. Well to say that they are new is wrong because they are, in fact, students that have been here for awhile. Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley are not who we thought they were. They are Leo, Cygnus, and Aries Malfoy. Leo and Cygnus are sixth years and Aries is fifth year. They still are your friends but their names and appearance are different. So I welcome them to Hogwarts in their true forms."

Umbridge looked at all of the Slytherins, and our friends in the hall with appreciation. It was the same way she did that night. She didn't glare at us but smiled a true smile. I couldn't think of a reason why. We went back to our classes, seeing as that was part of our free period.

As I walked in to Arithmacy, I saw Esme sitting on her desk with her ankles crossed and her arms next to her. Her hair, a dark brown, was pulled back to a high, elegant ponytail. She wore black skinny jeans with a white v-neck blouse. Her shoes were black vans and her robe was black with white seams. She looked at all of us one by one as we walked in. Looking at the board as I entered I saw a form of a seating chart that was empty.

"You all must be wondering to as why there are no names in the seating chart, yes?"

We all murmured in agreement, looking at each other.

"You will choose your seats and your names will magically appear on the board, so I say that you chose your seats wisely. Only four to a table unless, you want to add certain people to the group. But you must ask me first."

I sat with Draco, Blaise, Pansy, and Rain.

"Professor Cullen, may the rest of our friends be seated with us", I asked politely.

"Yes Isabella. Draco how are you dear", she asked looking him over for any scars and cuts.

"I'm excellent, thank you".

"I apologize for his actions. It will not happen again. Very well the desks will appear for the others", she replied walking away.

Nine more desks appeared for the others. Marcus and Daphne sat next to each other, while Storm sat on the other side of Rain seeing as Rodger was on her other side, and Ginny took her seat next to Blaise holding his hand. Hermione sat on my right side while Theo sat next to her as well. As we got our materials out, Draco got everyone's attention.

"So ducky's. What are we going to do tonight at dinner", he asked.

"What are you talking about", Aries asked.

"Well we've been talking about it for years, darling. At dinner on our fifth year we agreed to do a little show for the school. Seeing as we are Dumbledore's favorites he allowed us when we came up with and asked him. It'll be fun and we can involve anyone we want", Drake told her.

"Well D.R., that's what your nickname is going to be, we can do a little singing show. I know all of you lot have amazing voices and some from Gryffindor. Damn Isabella is amazing. Have any of you heard her sing?"

"Aries, don't you dare go there! I can't sing to save my life guys. It's not true what she's talking about", I said trying to give the message that I wasn't good at all.

"Bloody hell, that's a lie. We know you can sing. Don't lie because we're going to sing and dance for our little show", Blaise said.

"Alright it's settled but what are we going to do about the music?"

"Well, Cygnus, Leo, and I all know how to play the drums", Aries replied.

"Don't forget that Teddy can play the keyboard for the extra sound effect", Pansy replied.

"Rain and I can play the guitars and the base", Storm mentioned.

"Well Pansy and I can be back up vocalist. We can dance with you too. We just need dancing partners", Hermione said looking around.

"Well Harry can play the keyboard that way Teddy can be your partner Pans", I said looking up at her.

"I can sing the guy parts and help with the keyboard", Rodger but in.

"Hey Marcus Daphne, do you want to be dancers as well."

"Ya, sure. Sounds good to me", Marcus replied. Daph just nodded her head.

"Emmett, Rose do you want to be dancers also", I asked them.

"Hella", Emmett said.

"Sure. Anything to get some entertainment midnight", Rose said, shaking her head at her mate.

So our girl dancers are Me, Hermy, Pans, Daphne, Rose, and Aries. The reason why Aries is because we have two drummers", I stated looking at her.

"Fine by me. It'll be funny because the twins will play drums and then our girl twins will play guitar and base", she said chuckling.

"And our guy dancers will be Draco, Theo, Teddy, Marcus, Emmett and Blaise", Hermione said concluding our set of dancers.

"Yeah! I'll write a note and burn it while thinking of the others that way they get it without getting in trouble", Rain said looking through her bag for parchment and a quill.

**(Like in The Vampire Diaries how Bonnie writes that paper to send to Elena that Stefan and Damon are coming to save her when she gets kidnapped by Trevor and Rose.)**

She made herself a small little fire and muttered incoherent words under her breath. Next thing you know the paper was burned and she extinguished the fire.

"That's done and done. They should send us back their reply once they're done", she said smiling.

"Good now let's get back to the lesson. Esme told us she's about to begin", Rose said turning her head to the side.

*45 minutes later*

There was a small pop made in the middle of our table. We all looked up from our current parchments and looked at each other. I looked under my bag in the middle of the table and saw paper underneath it. I opened it up and it was in Alice's handwriting.

_The others say that it's a wonderful idea for your get together. Jazz and I were wondering if we could join as well. I've seen your artist choice and have all the songs you're going to need. Good luck!_

_~Alice _

"Alright! The rest are going to do it and Alice and Jasper want to join as well", I said folding up the paper and shoving it in my bag.

Class was finished soon after. We were all on our way to charms when we met up with the rest of our friends, Alice, and Jasper.

"So Alice what is it we will be doing for dinner tonight that way we can all practice", I asked her.

"We will have four hours to get ready for it. And we will be doing it to Avril Lavigne songs, Paramore, Pink, and All American Rejects. Mainly we will be doing it to Avril Lavigne and also some Eminem," she finished thoughtfully.

"Alright where are we going to get ready? Room of Requirement", Pansy suggested.

"Yes that will be perfect", she said jumping, putting her hands together.

"Well what class do you all have last", Draco asked.

"Divination with that centaur and Trelawney", Jasper said.

"His name is Firenze right", Alice asked. We all nodded to her question.

"That, I believe, is right across from charms correct?"

"Dammit! I forgot we had class with the Ravenclaws", Rodger muttered.

"Don't worry Roggy. We'll sit on our side of the room like always."

"Alright, but doesn't mean that I have to like it", he sneered.

"Well goodbye fellow Gryffindor's! Have fun in divination. The art of the inner eye", Hermione mocked. She really didn't like Trelawney.

"Inside everyone", Professor Flitwick squeaked.

We all gathered inside, sitting down in the seats that we wanted to. Sadly my group decided that they wanted to sit by the aisle that divided both houses. I was going to sit on the outside but Draco wasn't having any of that. He pushed me towards the other side of the bench. That's when I looked up and saw that Edward went for the seat closest to mine.

"Thank you love", I whispered to him.

"Anytime Izzy", he said smiling at me.

I took my spot next to him and he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him on the bench. I looked at him and returned his smile. Blaise, Pansy, and Rain sat next to each other next to us. Hermione and Theodore were behind us while Storm and Rodger were in front of us. Diagonal was Marcus and Daphne while Rose and Emmett were in the other direction.

Emmett was looking at Edward with a weird look and Rose didn't even spare him a glance.

"Well Draco, Isabella. Why don't you do the easiest spell you can think of", Professor Flitwick squeaked.

"Accio Draco's bag", I said.

"Accio Isabella's wand", Drake smirked at me.

"Excellent. I agree that Accio is indeed the simplest spell. Ten points to Slytherin. Now a hard one Ravenclaw", the professor asked his house.

A boy raised his hand. Waving it like a fool, or how Hermione would when she was in disguise.

"Yes Marco?"

"Waddiwasi, sir?"

"Good. Five points to ravenclaw, but that is not difficult. Anyone from Slytherin", asked the professor again. He was clearly disappointed. Hermione and Rodger decided to take up the next one with their partners at the same time.

"Specialis Revelio."

It was a difficult spell to perform but it would work. It was meant to reveal something hidden by magic. Theodore jumped as he pressed his hand to his neck. He moved his hand revealing a tattoo that shimmered whenever he moved. I remember what it was seeing as I was the one that was with him when he got it. All I could do was laugh. It was a tattoo of his patronus, an eagle.

Storm was different. She grasped her right arm as a bracelet was shown. It kept changing colors but it had an elegant description carved into it. Rain was having a laughing fit over it and Storm was about ready to join her.

"Good, great, EXCELLENT! Twenty points to Slytherin."

The class continued that way for the rest of the time period. I sat in class and was extremely bored. I knew that I should start planning for that night at dinner. I pulled out some extra parchment and my quill and purple ink.

_Slytherin and Gryffindor Talent Show Plans_

_Clothing: Covered by Alice_

_Music: Covered by Harry, Rain, Rodger, Storm, Leo, and Cygnus._

_Dancers: Isabella, Draco, Theodore, Hermione, Pansy, Teddy, Alice, Jasper, Daphne, Marcus, Aries, Blaise, Rosalie, and Emmett._

_Backgrounds: Prof. Dumbledore, Prof. McGonagall, and Prof. Hooch_

_Vocals: Isabella, Draco, Pansy, Teddy, Hermione, and Theodore._

"Alright. The List is made and I think we're ready to go practice. What do you think", I asked everyone. They all nodded, and Edward just looked curious and I saw his mouth moving. Moving my gaze to Emmett and Rosalie I saw Emmett glaring and Rosalie looking pissed off and her mouth was moving as well. I shrugged my shoulders and struck a conversation with Draco. Soon class was over. We all met up with the others across from our classroom and we went up to the seventh floor. Harry, Hermione, and I all paced in front of where the door appeared.

_We need a place to practice and get ready in for our show tonight. _

I repeated that statement three times. Then the door appeared after we were done. We walked in the silver and gold door. Inside there was two doors on the different sides of the room. The room consisted of a small fireplace to keep the room warm seeing as Hogwarts was getting colder for the temperature outside. The theme colors were Purple, Black, Burgundy, and Green. The walls were a soft Burgundy and Black. The couches were black as well. The stone was a dark green that it was a close resemblance to black. The only thing purple was the symbols on the walls.

"This is the ancient language", Hermione whispered.

"What do you mean, Herms", Rodger asked.

"The ancient language is what mermaids, elves, old wizards and witches, and the dwarfs use. It's kept secret unless you do your research", I answered.

"Wow!"

"Wow indeed", Hermione finished.

"Well let's get in dancing clothes. I'm not letting you guys in your outfits until it's time to get down there. Oh Isabella, can you block my mind to some extent. I still want to be able to talk to Edward but only when I want. I don't want him seeing anymore visions about you, your friends, your family, or about Draco", Alice said turning her gaze to me.

"Ya. Harry I need your help with this one." Harry got up from his spot next to Rain and walked towards us.

"Alright then. Let's do this."

**(This spell is one of my own... Along with the one's on Rose' hair except diffindo) **

We started chanting together.

"Blukus Mantes Ultima Waltya Fondesca."

"It's done. The only thing you have to do is tell him what you want him to know", Harry said.

"Let's get this party started", I yelled clapping my hands.

All of us girls went into a room after Alice paced in front of it. She went to the boys' door and did the same. She came back to our room and we all went inside. Alice headed to the closet on the right side and went through it, shaking her head at some things and putting other things on the other side of the closet.

"Since you two won't be dancing but practicing really hard I'm still going to put you in certain clothing", Alice said to Rain and Storm.

She pulled out seven pairs of shorts and skin tight tank tops. Next she pulled out Capri sweats and two more tank tops. Last she handed us all a pair of clothes and dance shoes and told us to get dressed.

I looked at my clothing and put it on. My tank top was white and my shorts were emerald green. My shoes had a thin fabric and thin rubber. They were black with a silver outline. I stepped out in front of the mirror. Even though I was in the dungeons I still had a good tan. I pulled my hair up in a high ponytail and looked at everyone else. Everyone had their hair up.

"Alice, how did you grow your hair when it was just short", I asked her.

She smirked and replied, "Hermione did it for me. She's great with hair charms as well."

"Well it looks amazing. By the way I can't wait for you to see Jasper", I said.

"Why's that?"

"We put a charm on him where you can't see him until we get outside and meet the guys" I smirked.

All the girls had their hair up in a high ponytail. Alice wore a blood red tank top with black shorts. Her shoes were like mine but with a gold outline. Hermione's outfit looked like mine but not really. Near her chest and on the bottom of her tank top was lace and her top was silver. Her shorts were white and the only thing different about her shoes was a green outline. Rain and Storm both wore the same thing except the colors switched. Rain had a black tank top with white Capri's that said Rock n' Roll. Her shoes were like Hermione's. Storm's Capri's said Punk Rock and her shoes were like mine.

Daphne was dressed in a black top and black shorts. Her shoes were silver and had a white outline. Aries was on all silver except her shoes, which were black with green outline. Rosalie's top was emerald green, her shorts were black, and her shoes were silver with a white outline. Pansy wore a black tank top, emerald green shorts, and white shoes with a silver outline.

All the girls had their bangs pinned back and took off their makeup except their eyeliner. We then stepped outside and waited for the boys. The first one to come out was Emmett.

His hair was down and he was wearing black gym shorts and a green muscle top. He wore shoes like Rose's but they were more masculine.

"Alice are all the guys wearing that", Rain asked.

"Yes. Just wait until I get them ready", she smiled.

"Oh. Looks like Potter is going to brave the girls", Aries joked.

Harry wore white shorts and a black top with black shoes. His hair was flat for once and he wasn't wearing glasses, but contacts. **(If Harry were taller and Mexican I can imagine him looking like one of these hot guys at my school. LOL) **He went straight to Rain and kissed her.

"Looks like someone's getting lucky", Rodger said as he went straight to Storm.

He wore the same thing as Harry, but his hair was all over the place. Theo came outside with Blaise and Draco. Theo wore a white shirt, black shorts and white shoes. Blaise was decked out in black completely. Draco wore a gray shirt with black shorts and white shoes. Marcus came out next and was wearing a green shirt, gray shorts, and white shoes. Next were the twins. Leo was wearing white all the way around. Cygnus was wearing emerald green shorts, a black top. And black shoes.

"Where's Jasper", Rosalie asked. She looked at the door waiting when her "twin" walked out the door. **(I just realized that there's a bunch of twins or triplets in my story. I find this extremely amusing!)**

"Right here."

Then Jasper walked out, and Alice's jaw dropped as she stared at her hubby. His hair was short, brown and laid down flat. He was wearing a black shirt, red shorts, and white shoes. He looked sexy to say the least but I still had to say that Draco was FFAH. A.k.a. Fucking Fine As Hell.

Alice ran to Jasper and kissed him senseless. We all turned away and I went to Draco. I held his waist and he held mine. I laid my head on his shoulder and kissed his neck.

"Mmm. You look absolutely delicious in that outfit", he said, skimming my neck with his nose. I shivered and pulled back enough just to look at him.

"And you look absolutely Sexy", I whispered in his ear.

"Alright. I have the I-pod set up and then we can get to the dancing. Dancers get in windows and musicians get next to your instruments", Rosalie said from the I-pod docking station.

Harry, Rain, Rodger, Storm, Leo, and Cygnus took their places. The rest of us were in windows but the boys were behind their partners. All the boys put their head to our necks, while we wrapped an arm around their necks.

"Alright we're starting with Going Under by Evanescence. Girls look down, and boys hands on the waist. Rose press play and then we'll go from there. Harry, Rain, Rodger, Storm, Leo, and Cygnus listen carefully to the music and then you can play it next or whenever you're ready."

The music started and I told everyone what to do.

"Girls when it starts I want you to lean into your partners. Then I want you to drop onto one knee and put a hand on the ground looking up through your bangs at the audience."

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried_

"Now stand and put your arms out on the side of you in a stopping motion. Boys move your heads to look at your partners right arm and bring your hands up to wrap around their stomachs slowly."

"On bleeding I want the girls to pull their hands in, in a fist and bring them towards your chest. Then turn and push against your partners chest. Boys go back with the motion._  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you  
And you still won't hear me, going under_

"Now just follow what I do and boys follow what Theo does", I told everyone. Theo was the only one that knew my dance moves. So Theo and Drake switched spots. Then we started dancing. (Google Serrano High School Vocal Point –in video's- and that's how they dance, just not to the same music.)

_Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
Not tormented daily, defeated by you  
Just when I thought, I reached the bottom_

I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under

Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
So I don't know what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head

So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm

So go on and scream  
Scream at me, I'm so far away  
I won't be broken again  
I've got to breathe, I can't keep going under

I'm dying again, I'm going under  
Drowning in you, I'm falling forever  
I've got to break through, I'm going under  
Going under, I'm going under.

We practiced for hours on end until finally we were done. We had dances and music to Evanescence, Avril Lavigne, Blake Lewis, Maroon 5, Florence and the Machine, Avenged Sevenfold, Flyleaf, and a bunch of others.

"Alright time to go down to dinner. Then afterwards, Professor Dumbledore will apparate us back here to get ready", Rosalie said while heading towards the girls dressing rooms.

"Actually I just had a vision Rosy. Dumbledore is going to tell all the students to get ready in something comfortable and stylish. It'll give us plenty of time to get ready, and for them to get everything set up. Come on everyone, back in what you were wearing before and lets head down to dinner. I need some rabbit. Like right now", Alice said running to the door.

We were heading down the stairs when everyone looked at us. I was next to Draco, while Hermione was next to Theo, Rodger, and Storm. Harry was next to Rain, Blaise and Aries. Leo and Cygnus were talking to each other, while Daphne and Marcus were behind all of us. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were already waiting for us with Carlisle and Esme.

"Shall we go in children", Esme asked.

"Yes we should. This is where we part so we Slytherins will see you Gryffindors later this evening", Draco said to them.

"Yes Draco, we shall", Harry answered. I laughed at both of them.

"What's so amusing Isabella", Draco whispered in my ear.

"Well the fact that you are the leader in Slytherin and Harry is the leader of Gryffindor", I replied looking up at him through my lashes.

"Well that is funny. Now let's go eat I'm starving", he answered back, dragging me to the table.

We ate a healthy but small dinner. We didn't want to cramp up when we were dancing so it was a great way to prevent that. We conversed lightly, still thinking about what was going to go on tonight and how it would end. When dinner was done, Professor Dumbledore got everyone's attention.

**A/N: OMG I'm sooo….. Sorry for this being so long. Now that it's summer hopefully I can update faster. Sadly it may not be up to speed as before because I only get two hours on the computer a day. Grr! Can't wait to get my own. I'm sorry to cut off like this but I think you deserve something for this wait. By the way, who else is trying out for American Idol! I AM! If I do make it, when the show comes on, look for Brittany Vess. :P**

**Brittany- Draco's Gurl**


	11. Finishing the Day II

_**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been busy with friends and I'm currently grounded but I'm allowed on the computer. Weird, right? And I didn't try out for American Idol sadly... ;(**_

_**Brittany -Draco's Gurl- **_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Lozzy035: Edward will eventually give up, but nit soon. Wait till he meets "The One". Ha! That should be fun to write.**_

_**YunaNeko: Thanks and I'm happy you were excited for this one!**_

_**Blue-Bird-11: ******__It's not any certain video. You can click on any of their video's… Hopefully I can get in their group in my junior year. If you pick the one that's based on telephone, when they sing the song telephone by Lady Gaga and Beyonce, the girl that does the solo is my old senior buddy._

_********__Team Cullen 2110: Thanks. I appreciate the encouragement!_

_********__BELLA X STARFIRE7745231: Thank you. I hope it gets better for you._

_********__Tinkerbear10: Thank You_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters and the plot. Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight, while J.K. Rowling all Harry Potter.**_

_Previously on Isabella Marie Lestrange-Snape_

_We were heading down the stairs when everyone looked at us. I was next to Draco, while Hermione was next to Theo, Rodger, and Storm. Harry was next to Rain, Blaise and Aries. Leo and Cygnus were talking to each other, while Daphne and Marcus were behind all of us. Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were already waiting for us with Carlisle and Esme._

_"Shall we go in children", Esme asked._

_"Yes we should. This is where we part so we Slytherins will see you Gryffindors later this evening", Draco said to them._

_"Yes Draco, we shall", Harry answered. I laughed at both of them._

_"What's so amusing Isabella", Draco whispered in my ear._

_"Well the fact that you are the leader in Slytherin and Harry is the leader of Gryffindor", I replied looking up at him through my lashes._

_"Well that is funny. Now let's go eat I'm starving", he answered back, dragging me to the table._

_We ate a healthy but small dinner. We didn't want to cramp up when we were dancing so it was a great way to prevent that. We conversed lightly, still thinking about what was going to go on tonight and how it would end. When dinner was done, Professor Dumbledore got everyone's attention._

* * *

Chapter 11: Finishing Up the Day II

"Alright students. Now that our stomachs are full and that we have eaten twice our weight, I have an announcement. You all know of the show that we put on for coming back to school, so tonight is the night for that show. The show will consist of dancing, singing, instrument playing and acting. Now go get into clothing that is comfortable and flashy. Pip pip."

Everyone rushed to the rooms, and the rest of us stayed seated. Once the last couple of people cleared out we made our way to the professors to talk about the background.

"So what is it we are setting up for. I want it to be perfect, and I would like to walk you to the Room of Requirement", Professor Umbridge said to all of us.

"Well we're looking for some backgrounds to go with gothic, emo, punk, seasons: fall, spring, winter, and summer. As well as sunsets, sunrise's, midnight, twilight, and noon. And that's perfectly fine with us Professor Umbridge, as long as we get to help you with your wardrobe", I said looking up at the teacher dressed in all pink. There were differences in her appearance. She was slim, her hair was blond and curly, her eyes were a bluish purple, and she looked much younger.

"If I may ask, what has happened to your appearance, Professor", Hermione asked.

"It was for a mission, young one. So that was what my appearance had to look like. Now I am back to myself", she said in her new dazzling voice.

"Hm, well now chop chop, you must finish getting ready. Good luck and Harry I do fascinate Kit-Kats", Dumbledore said.

I looked at him and laughed quietly. We turned around and headed towards the seventh floor with Professor Umbridge. She waited until we were on the third floor by her office to say something.

"Alright. You should know that the mission I was on was for Tom Riddle. And Harry please keep quiet until I finish my story. The Tom Riddle I speak of is the actual Voldemort and not his brother. His muggle brother that he supposedly killed Harry. You and Isabella should be familiar with the story. Tom in fact did not kill anyone. He went by Voldemort because his brother sneaked into Hogwarts when he was attending. Thomas, the hoax was using Tom to do his will. And since Tom didn't want to disappoint his father he did what was told. Thomas was the one that used Tom to give him power so he could be in the wizarding world and he sent Tom to a dark place. Tom recently became free, but the thing is he was frozen in time as well so he's only fifteen. Your age to be exact. Now he needs help to take back what was his."

Harry was thinking things through, while the others were shocked. I was with Harry on this one when he finally spoke up.

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Because I will show you my memories, and you will know they have been tampered with. So stay in my classroom when you want to watch them, while the girls get me dressed", she said pulling out a pensive and her memories. We waited for her, while she explained what memories were what, and then we headed back to her office.

"So, Tom Riddle is good, but Thomas Riddle is evil. When will we be able to meet him", Aries asked.

"He will be here around Halloween. Hes going to be dressed in dark purple clothing, and his cloak will be black and it will shimmer in the light."

"Okay. I would like to meet him. So where are your jeans", I asked.

"For my wardrobe all you have to do is think up what you want, and only by jeans, shirts, tank tops, etc. And it will show up", she replied going to get her straightener.

I thought up her jeans, halter tops, tank tops, stilettos, flip flops, hoodie's, and hats. It all showed up and then I made all the pink's disappear. All that was left were purple's, creams, blue's, browns, reds, and shades. I pulled a pair of ripped, light blue (almost white) skinny jeans. The next thing I pulled out was a dark purple tank top with black lace on the ends and near the chest. Next I pulled out a silver, silky vest. Last were dark purple stilettos.

"Alright I've got what you're going to wear tonight", I called to her bathroom.

I floated her clothes into her bathroom and dropped them onto something. Then we girls went through her makeup and decided what we were going to put on her. Finally she was out of the shower and she was dressed.

"Alright, sit right here. And we'll get to work", Alice commanded.

As Umbridge sat down, Alice pulled out some hair products, Rose located the straightener and a larger straightener. Hermione and Aries got the makeup we were going to need, and Pansy and I went through the accessories. Finally everyone was done and we took her to a floor length mirror. Her hair was completely straight and her bangs were curled. She had black eyeliner and purple eye-shadow. Her mascara made her eyelashes look fuller and her lip gloss had silver sparkles and made her lips look perfect. The accessories we picked out were black hoops, along with small diamond earrings. Her bangles were purple and black, and she had diamond rings all over her hands.

"Ahh, thank you girls. Now lets get you all ready along with the boys", she replied, happily.

We walked out of her office and saw Harry looking confused. I went to ask him what he was confused about but I was pulled into someone's arms. Draco's head was in my hair and I could feel him smiling.

"Hello darling. Did you have fun playing dress up with the professor?"

I turned in his arms and said, "It wasn't dress up Draco, it was merely helping her get ready, love."

"Hmm that's nice. Now let's go get ready because I think Alice is about to explode. She looks quite angry", Draco replied looking over my head. I turned and Alice was right by the door tapping her feet impatiently.

"Alright Ali, we're coming", Hermione called to her.

"Then let's go, already", Alice answered and turned, grabbing Jasper's hand.

We all went to the seventh floor and Draco pulled me away before I could enter.

"Drake, what's-", and he cut me off.

Draco pulled me closer to him, and he kissed me straight on. I kissed him back, wondering why he did it in the first place. He gently bit my bottom lip, slightly and I pulled away,.

"What was that for", I asked, curiously.

"Because I wanted to do that since dinner and because you are absolutely beautiful."

"Hmm, thank you very much. My sexy, I would love to continue but I need to get ready", I said turning around and going through the door. I went to the door for the girls to get ready and was almost there when he spoke up.

"Hmm that wasn't nice, Izzy. I wasn't done kissing you."

"Well you can kiss me some more for the acting in the show", I smirked at him and walked away.

I opened the door and walked behind my curtain and got dressed immediately. I didn't want Alice to jump down my throat anymore than she would. So I grabbed my white skinny jeans and an extremely tight, spaghetti strap, purple tank top. I grabbed a small white jacket that only covered my chest, I pulled up the hood and pushed up the sleeves up to my elbow. I grabbed some purple gloves that went to my wrists and showed my fingers. Then I put on my white dog tag that said Pansy's name. We went to some amusement park and got them, while Theo and Blaise got their rings. Last I put on my bangles that were purple and white. Last I put on some white, with purple stitching, converse.

My make up and hair were next. I went to the mirror and got the brush. I brushed my hair and noticed it was frizzy. I calmed it down, to where it was completely straight. I added barely noticeable, purple streaks, and white streaks as well. I changed my eyes to a dark purple with white in as well. My make up was easy. Black eye shadow with purple glitter. My eyeliner was black as well and my mascara was purple. I put on a beige lip gloss and powdered white sparkles lightly, on my face. I walked away from the mirror to see Pansy, Aries, and Rose were ready.

Pansy was wearing gray ripped skinny jeans with an electric blue, tank top like mine. She wore a jacket like mine but it was gray like her jeans. I guess that Alice wanted us to all wear the same outfits but in our own colors. I looked back at Pansy and saw her gloves were electric blue and her converse were gray with electric blue stitching. She was wearing her dog tag and it was gray as well. Now that I looked at it, these were our favorite colors that we were wearing. Her make up was dark as well. I looked to see all the girls' make-up was the same and our hair was down. The only thing different was the sparkles, the eye shadow sparkles were the same as the shirts and the sparkles on the face was the same as their jeans.

Rose was wearing black jeans and a burgundy tank top. Her jacket was black and her gloves were the same burgundy. Her hair's highlights were showing well against the dark colors. Her necklace was a dog tag that said Alice and it was black as well.

Alice was wearing a lime green tank and dark, blue skinny jeans. Her jacket was the same blue and her gloves were lime green. Her dog tag said Rose on it and it was silver.

Hermione was wearing a gray tank top and off white jeans. She went up to the twins and they straightened her hair and then she finished getting her jacket and gloves on. Her dog tag wasn't the same shape as ours but it was in the shape of a star that used to say Ginny but she changed to Aries. The colors were the color of the rainbow.

Aries was wearing an emerald green tank top with faded black jeans. Her jacket was on along with her gloves, shoes, and make up. She was currently doing her hair =, and her dog tag was the same as Hermione's.

Then there was Rain and Storm. They wore the same colors again but they were switched. Rain wore gray skinny jeans that were fading at the knees and her butt. Her tank top was black. She pulled everything off pretty good and her white streak was showing off really well.

Storm wore black jeans that faded at the knees and butt. Her tank top was gray and her hair was vibrant against the black jacket she was wearing. Their dog tags were different as well. Storm's was black, like Rose's, but the shape was unique. It was a heart with a ribbon like shape on the outside of the heart. Rain;s was gray as well.

Daphne wore gray jeans with a yellow tank top. The yellow, against her skin looked good. Her eyes went well with the yellow too. I wonder if Draco would look good as well in yellow. And I laughed at the thought. Daphne looked at me and knew what I was thinking. She let out a small smile.

"Well girls are you all ready to go", Umbridge asked.

"Hella", I replied in a Emmett type of way. They laughed and we walked down to the great hall, not waiting for the boys because we wanted to surprise them.

From what Alice told me they were all wearing the same thing but their colors matched ours. So I couldn't wait to see what Drake looked like. Then I heard the hall fill up and someone breathing on the back of my neck. I turned and was met by silver-gray eyes.

"Hello, love. Aren't you looking amazingly delicious", Draco said to me.

I looked over his figure and couldn't help but gasp. He was wearing something that looked like what Jack wore in Burlesque(**I love that frikken movie!**). His jeans were white, along with his white tank top. His vest was purple and so was his hat, which was rimmed with a white streak. He didn't wear eyeliner, luckily. He had white cinverse on and the only thing purple were the eyelets, for the laces. He looked down at me again and licked his lips.

"Hmm, thank you. I would say the same but there aren't any words to describe you", I said rubbing my hands up and down on his chest. Then the music came on. It was Misery Business by Paramore. We all got in our positions, which were the girls having a hand on the boys' chest, and the boys standing with their hands in their pockets.

_I'm in the business of misery let's take it from the top. _

I snapped my wrists together on top of my head and Draco went behind me and ran his hands up my sides and then gripped my waist

_She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock._

_It's a matter of time when we all run out._

I brought my hands down to my sides facing the ground and looked at the audience through my hair while Draco put his head in my neck

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months she finally set him free._

_I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me._

I turned to Draco and looked up at him and he smirked his natural Malfoy smirk.

_Two weeks and we caught on fire._

_She's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile._

I smiled really wide and started jumping to the beat and Draco did some flips with the other guys.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_but I got him where I wanted him now_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

_to steal it all away from you now._

Then I pulled Draco to me and faced him only. He helped me do some gymnastic moves.

_But God does it feel so good!_

_'Cause I got him where I wanted him now._

_And if you could you know you would, _

_'cause God it just feels so_

_it just feels so good!_

I turned and faced the crowds and we had some random girl that wanted to be part pf the show and she walked up stage. Me and the other girls faced her and sneered at her.

_Second chances they don't matter people never change._

_Once a whore, you're nothing more, people never change._

_And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey but I passed it up, now look this way!_

I pointed for the girl to look the way we were going.

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you,_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_

I shrugged my shoulders and the other girls were against the wall talking to their dance partners.

_They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right._

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

I shook my head and went to Rain and Storm while they had their solos and banged my head with them while the other girls did similar things across the stage and the boys returned to their stunts.

_Whoa, I never meant to brag_

I went in front of Pansy and we sang to each other like we were both trying to steal the others boyfriend. Rose and Alice went against each other.

And so did Hermione and Ginny. Daphne went against the other girl that helped us.

_but I got him where I wanted him now._

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_to steal it all way from you now._

_But God does it feel so good._

_'Cause I got him where I wanted him now._

_And if you could then you know you would_

We all pointed to each other and the boys sat their acting like they were trying to pull us all back.

_'Cause God, it just feels so_

_it just feels so good._

We all went back to our partners and continued singing. Then it got dark on our stage and pictures of us with our boyfriends showed up above us on the wall.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true not one of them involving you,_

_Just watched my wildest dreams come true, not one of them involving!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag,_

_But I got him where I wanted him now_

_Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

_to steal it all away from you now_

Then the lights came back down and we just danced and our partners shadowed our movements.

_But God does it feel so good_

_'Cause I got him where I wanted him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God it feels so_

_It just feels so good!_

Then Draco kissed me.

We continued dancing and acting for the rest of the nights. We danced and sung to Avril Lavigne's Slipped Away, What the Hell, He Wasn't, and Goodbye. Then Paramore's Only Exception, When it Rains, We are Broken, Ignorance, and Brick by Boring Brick. Evanescence's My Immortal, Going Under, and Hello. Eminem's Not Afraid, No Love, and Lose Yourself. And lot's of others.

We we're finally finished and we went to the front of the stage and did a big bow together.

We ran to the Room of Requirement to hang out and I told Alice, "I'm so keeping this outfit, Alice."

"That's fine by me. We should have a twin day, and we all can match", she replied, laughing.

* * *

**A/N: So that's all done and I hope you all love it! By the way I might start a new story that's a Bella/Damon story. She will as badass in that story as she is now. Maybe even more. Review! **

**Brittany- Draco's Gurl**


	12. Halloween Part I

_**A/N: Here it is! I am greatly sorry that I haven't updated. But I do have school, family pounding on my back, and I"M MOVING! I can't wait and my this is my parents first house they're buying and they've been together for 16 years. Imagine how excited they are!**_

_**Brittany -Draco's Gurl- **_

_**Reviews:**_

_**Lozzy035: I know right. But when you look at it, Umbridge isn't the same person.**_

_**YunaNeko: Thanks!**_

**_Sakura Lisel: I changed their hair lengths because, it would be the way they wanted it cut so it went to the lengths that was there. And the height was messed up because I didn't write it correctly. They both shrunk a few inches because they were extremely tall as the Weasley children. But as the Malfoy children they are a little shorter._**

**_Kaeyln Luvs Damon: Thanks!_**

**_ShoShonaTheRose: Thank You!_**

**_Starlight Sparkle: Thank you and I'm happy you decided to read my story! :)_**

**_Twigirl 14: Thanks!_**

**_xtooxcoolxmazzx: Here you go. _**

**_ILoveDamon99: Haha OMM that is absolutely great and I know right!_**

**_Evfangirl98: Thanks!_**

**_louannemitrob: Let's just hope I get more of a chance to update. _**

**_supernaturalNUT: Thanks for checking my others. The one that looks like crap and sounds like crap is my very first story I've ever done and I was twelve at that time. _**

**_Mistress Saturn1: I hope you enjoy what comes up next._**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters and the plot. Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight, while J.K. Rowling all Harry Potter.**_

_Previously on Isabella Marie Lestrange-Snape_

_We continued dancing and acting for the rest of the nights. We danced and sung to Avril Lavigne's Slipped Away, What the Hell, He Wasn't, and Goodbye. Then Paramore's Only Exception, When it Rains, We are Broken, Ignorance, and Brick by Boring Brick. Evanescence's My Immortal, Going Under, and Hello. Eminem's Not Afraid, No Love, and Lose Yourself. And lot's of others._

_We we're finally finished and we went to the front of the stage and did a big bow together._

_We ran to the Room of Requirement to hang out and I told Alice, "I'm so keeping this outfit, Alice."_

_"That's fine by me. We should have a twin day, and we all can match", she replied, laughing._

Chapter 12: Halloween Part I

After our talent show, everything calmed down a bit. Professor Umbridge went back to her undercover self. So Harry, with all of our help, made the D.A. Umbridge knew what was going on and didn't think about it. But Fudge caught word that Dumbledore was allowing the students to continually use magic in Defense Against the Dark Arts. We talked to Umbridge about it and she said that a student leaked the information to her father and he reported to the minister. So some people were coming up to Hogwarts to replace Umbridge. Well at least resume her class but she still got to stay. And she helped us get in and out of the Room of Requirement as well.

The people that came called themselves the F.F.M.F.A. Fudge's Forbidden, Magic Finder Associates. And they rounded up their own group to help catch us. They were all the untrustworthy Slytherins of course. And I was sad by the new adjustment. You could tell that there was a divider in the Slytherin house. But we didn't really look at it. But then came the good news that we would have not only a feast but we would actually get to go trick 'r treat on the grounds. Teachers would set up a carnival and stands and give out candy. Not all of the teachers would give candy. that way we could have a muggle feeling to it. And it was soon approaching.

"So we all need costume's and we have the Hogsmeade trip coming up. I'm pretty sure we can all find something", Hermione mentioned in the dead quiet common room.

"Ya, I'm in desperate need to go shopping. I'm about to die of not going", Rain said from her chair.

"Alright. We'll talk to Harry and the others about it, but most likely Alice had already told Jasper, Harry, and Neville. So it's set. We'll go shopping and get everything we need. And no dressing up like a witch or wizard", I said at the end.

"Well darn, my plan was ruined. I was so planning on dressing like Hermione over there", Emmett said to everyone.

"Um, Emmett. I don't think that will be a good idea."

"Probably, I think I'll be a fish", he said, deep in thought.

"You can be flounder and Jazz can be Ariel. How's that sound", Rodger mentioned, trying but not accomplishing to hide his smile.

"That is such a great idea! Ha. You are good Rodger, and plus we'll be the humor on that night. We should do a musical."

"No more, musical's or dances, or singing. I'm still sore from last time", Storm muttered from Rodger's lap.

"That sounds extremely wrong because you are sitting on my brother's lap", Hermione said, pointing to their position.

Storm started to blush and Rodger smirked at her reaction. When she looked at his face she smacked the back of his head.

"So it's a done deal. We'll all go shopping this weekend", Rose said from her chair, where she was painting her nails.

"Yup. Now I'm tired so I'm going to bed. Goodnight my darlings", I said to my group, standing up. Draco followed me to the stairs.

"Goodnight Izzy", he said holding me close to him.

"Night Drake", I replied, with a peck. As I make my descent down the stairs I heard laughing at the bottom and found Daphne talking to Pansy.

"Goodnight ladies", I told them and went into our room. I got ready for bed and then passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I woke up to see some of the girls getting up. I looked at my clock and was suprised at how early we got up. It was only five thirty.

"Why is everyone up so early?"

"Because Dumbledore wants to meet us and talk about something."

"Oh okay, just you guys or what", I asked.

"I don't know. We have to go talk to him about Edward, so all of us except Edward are going. And Pansy said that she's going to talk to him about setting up a thing where all the houses can get ready together", Rose told me.

"Oh well I'm going to go with you because I want to talk about some circumstances with Edward as well", I replied heading to the shower.

When I was done I put on a silver dress that had rhinestones at the bottom and underneath the bust. My hair was in ringlets and my make up was simple. Silver shimmer eye shadow, clear lip gloss, black eyeliner and mascara, and bronzer. I added silver specks in my midnight blue eyes and I added some blonde highlights into my hair. I slipped on my black flats and grabbed my black cloak and put on white gloves that showed my fingers and they had a small green snake on it so I didn't have to wear my tie. I walked up to the common room and went to sit down.

"Hey Isabella. What's up", I heard Rodger say to me as he walked up.

"Nothing just waiting for the girls. Do you know if Draco's up yet?"

"No I just got done getting ready and didn't look to see if anyone's up yet. Only Emmett and Blaise we're getting ready when I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth."

"Ah, okay."

The girls started coming up the stairs and it turns out that Pansy, Rain, and Daphne were staying until it was time to get up. Then Emmett, Blaise, Draco, and Theodore were coming up. We all went to our respected partners, and were on our way. I looked Draco over, seeing that he had bags under his eyes. He looked fine other than that and gave him a questioning gaze, which he shook his head to. I would talk to him about it later.

"Sugar Daddies", Rose said to the gargoyle.

Storm giggles at that and Rodger just smirked. We made our way up to the Headmaster Office. When we stopped Rose started growling.

"What's wrong Rosalie?"

"The prat is here. Screw life!"

We opened the door and there he was. The douche in all his glory. Oh joy! I walked passed him and stood next to mother and father. Draco stood behind me and held me from the waist. I relaxed into his embrace and flash backed to fourth year.

_It was the TriWizard Tournament and Harry was flying from the dragon. _

_"Of bloody course he would get the most dangerous one there was. God dammit!"_

_"Izzy you need to calm down. He'll be fine. He's the Boy Wonder remember," Draco commented. _

_"I wish you wouldn't talk about him like that Draco," I told him as I leaned over the edge, watching Harry go over us. Next thing I knew was I was on the ground. I looked up and Draco was huddled over me. Debris was everywhere and a load roar came form the dragon, passing over us. Draco's hair was in his eyes and he was looking at me, making sure I wasn't injured. I looked into his eyes and he smiled at me. At that moment I realized how I felt about him. He pulled me up and I continued to look for Harry. When he emerged from over Hogwarts I relaxed and Draco held me to him and I leaned back._

I looked at Professor Dumbledore and nodded for him to continue.

"I would like to say a good morning to all of you. First off we must deal with Ms. Hale's reason for calling this meeting."

"Well I would like there to be an amount of space from our group and Edward. I think he has caused enough damage in Isabella's life," stated looking Edward straight on. He growled at her.

"That is understandable. I will consider it."

"Yes and we would like to have a meeting place where all the houses can get ready together for Halloween," I told him.

"Good idea Ms. Snape. Now that is all finished I have some more things to go over," Dumbledore exclaimed. The meeting continued for another hour when we all decided to go to our respectable rooms.

We waited for the other girls to get ready. It was finally time to go to breakfast. I wasn't feeling so well today and I think it had to do with what went down at the meeting. Edward was the least happy about Rosalie's demand that he stay away from us. His glare was, to say the least, was the most furious that I've ever seen. It gave me the chills whenever we passed by. And then there was Draco. We were going strong, but he was becoming distant. He's been receiving some letters from home and I'm guessing that they have something to do with his behavior. I worried greatly for him.

"So, what will we all be for Halloween?"

"I plan on being a rockstar," I commented.

"Really? We already know that Jasper and Emmett are going to be Flounder and Ariel. So I think I'll be Aurora from Sleeping Beauty," Rosalie said from across me.

"If you're a rockstar, I have to be your rockstar boyfriend."

"So I guess we'll all be coordinating our outfits? Alice should be Snow White, and I think You, Hermione, should be a motorcycle chic."

I was nodding at my idea and knew that if Hermione and I helped Draco and Theodore get ready we would look amazing. Maybe not the best in the school but still, it's worth a shot.

Once we are all done planning our outfits and how we were going to look, I went to the Gryffindor common room. I knocked on the door and the person that opened it was Alice.

"I absolutely love your plan," she said spinning me around.

"Thanks! I have to help Harry with his too so can I come in or would you all rather go to the Slytherin common room?"

"Slytherin. Everyone is there so why not. We'll be done in a half hour. And be careful on your way back please, Edward plans on ambushing you," she warned.

I nodded my head in thanks and took the secret passage ways. I saw a couple students and then I saw Edward. Before he could notice me I gripped my wand just in case I had to protect myself.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Trying to ambush me Edward or are you just standing there for no reason? You know it's useless because your sister is my best friend," I taunted.

"No worries Isabella. I just wanted to talk to you that's all. You know I miss you and all right? Now since i can't have you I want someone else. I realize now that I was wrong in my actions and want to friends. Or at least try," he said smiling just a little bit. There was something going on and I didn't like it one bit.

"Come on asshole. I'm not falling for your stupid little mind games. Hardy har har. What do you want really?"

"Fine, you caught me. I want you to acknowledge me for once. I want you to give me a chance. Please?"

"No! I'm not having that not at all. I don't want you because I love Draco! There's nothing you can do to change that. If you really loved me ever, then you would take a hint and leave me alone."

"Wrong thing to say Isabella, wrong thing to say."

The smirk he had on his face gave me shivers. And I couldn't help but to run.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you all liked it, and I'm sorry to leave off there. I'm sick so I would continue, but I have a migraine, I'm dizzy and I feel like I'm about to throw up. I tool this opportunity to update but I didn't get very far and I know you are all waiting, so here it is ladies and gentleman. Review! **

**Brittany- Draco's Gurl**


End file.
